<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight's War by OT7nightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590537">A Knight's War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares'>OT7nightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Avatar is the connection between elements. With four elements under their control, they travel the world, helping those they can. But with the current war raging on, the Avatar is nowhere to be found. Many assume the Avatar is dead, but another hasn't been discovered since the last one died over two decades ago. Now, with the war reaching its peak...will the Avatar be discovered? Or will they remain gone as if never existing?</p><p>So the question remains...which side of the war are you on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle had been going on for hours now. Both sides had lost soldiers, but it was obvious the Army of Cheju were suffering the most losses. Their forces were just below half of what they arrived with while Hainan’s Army was still fighting strong with the majority of their army remaining. This was obvious by the mass of burgundy and gold colors that help tell the Hainan army from Cheju’s own red, orange, and yellow. If there were any onlooker…it is quite obvious who is winning, but to the soldiers fighting…it just looks like a mass of comrades and enemies.</p><p>              General Kim Bora, or as she prefers on the battlefield General Sua, fights against several low-ranking, weaker soldiers. She kicks one aside, slicing another with the edge of her sword. He falls, only for another to replace him. She grunts, using her shield to take a hit. To her brief surprise, it’s torn away from her by a larger knight. She draws up her training, summoning a ball of fire in her, now free, hand. Throwing it, she lets it distract the knight, allowing her to slide her blade between the cracks of his armor. She ignores the gurgling sound of him choking on his own blood.</p><p>              Suddenly, she’s knocked onto the muddy ground, feeling the mud soak into her clothes. She faces the attacker, kicking her leg out. The force sends the woman fighter stumbling back. This allows Sua to climb back onto her feet. She can feel the hours of fighting already seeping into her muscles and bones.</p><p>              The other combatant rushes the General. Sua blocks the blow. She sees her enemy’s eyes flickering behind her. In the reflection of her blade, she can see another aiming to impale her. She tries to kick her front opponent aside, but they prove stronger than the previous ones. A grunt behind her distracts her enemy, allowing her to light her hand on fire and shove it against her attacker’s face. She feels the skin bubble and melt beneath her palm, but she has to force the feeling aside in order to protect her flank.</p><p>              Luckily, another knight in matching armor has tackled that other attacker to the ground. This figure stands, pulling their blade from the dead body. “Hurry it up, will ya?!” The figure shouts at Sua, turning to impale another soldier. “We don’t have all day!”</p><p>              Sua grunts in response, digging her blade into the bottom part of her screaming opponent’s helmet. The screaming dies down as the body slumps. She jerks her blade out, uncaring of the blood that splashes onto her face. It joins many other specks. “I don’t want to hear your shit, Sunny!”</p><p>              Laughing, the other knight, Kang Song-Yi or Sunny as she prefers, makes her way to her friend. Once they’re back to back, the two cover one another, taking down several more of the Hainan army. It seems like hours pass for the two, but all they care about now is just surviving. Sua wouldn’t admit it aloud, but she knew they weren’t ready to make this assault, but their leader ordered it. She really wished he would’ve listened to Sunny, but he… Just the thought of how he had his personal guards grab her friend, forcing a scalding melt rod against her collarbone as punishment for speaking out. That happened just hours before they left on this assault.</p><p>              A clang of metal draws Sua’s attention. “Pay attention, Bora!” Sunny shouts, voice forgoing all joking manners. She has her blade just inches in front of Sua’s neck, halting a blade from decapitating the General’s head. “We gotta retreat! This failed!”</p><p>              Sua grunts, kicking her attacker’s stomach. They stumble back, allowing Sua to swing her sword at the prefect angle. She doesn’t bother watching the soldier’s head and body fall in two different directions. While she turns to another, Sunny dodges the sword of one of the Generals of Hainan’s army. She looks at the woman’s bright red hair, surprised the knight isn’t wearing a helmet. What surprises her even more is the concern and sadness in the woman’s silvery irises.</p><p>              “Please, we just want to stop this pointless bloodshed,” the red-haired woman says, sword lowered in a nonthreatening manner.</p><p>              Sunny frowns, sword lowered, but her body is tense, ready to pull the blade up to block at any time. “Tell your people to surrender then,” she replies. “Lord Han has said he wishes to unite the world under one kingdom so that everyone is connected.” Even as she said the words she’s heard since childhood…she finds the words to be empty.</p><p>              The other woman shakes her head. “By plundering and killing innocents who were caught at the wrong place and wrong time.” She shakes her head. “Please. We don’t want to fight.”</p><p>              Sunny’s eyebrows furrow. For a brief moment, she feels something in her mind…loosen. She lowers her sword, looking around at her comrades. Only her and Bora appear still able to fight. Most are either dead, injured, or captured. She looks back at her kind opponent, then to Bora, who appears to be fighting another skilled knight. Before she can call to her friend, a gust of wind sends the short General into the air. Sunny’s eyes follow where the other general will land. “Bora!” She shouts, taking off after her flailing, screaming friend.</p><p>              “Hey, wait!” the red-head calls, chasing after Sunny. She’s joined by the air bender and Bora’s original opponent.</p><p>              Sunny ignores the call, ducking under several tree branches. As soon as she straightens back up, she hears a splash. Panic settles in her. <em>No, no. No!</em> She rushes to the edge of the large lake, dropping her sword and tugging her armor off. Diving into the water, she swims to where she last saw Bora. No longer seeing the General above water, she ducks beneath the surface, looking around in the murky liquid. She spots her friend sinking down to the bottom; no thanks to still wearing her full suit of armor. Sunny swims closer, grabbing Bora’s arm. As soon as she has her friend in her grasp, Sunny feels herself pulled with the water. A second later and she’s being helped onto the shoreline of the lake. Bora’s gone from her grasp and laid on the grass before she can open her eyes.</p><p>              “Siyeon, can you-“</p><p>              “On it.”</p><p>              Sunny looks over at the two knights of the Hainan army. The one, who previously was fighting Bora, has her eyes closed and hand hovering over Bora’s body. Sunny watches as the knight bends the water from Bora’s body. Suddenly, Bora starts to cough, only to dry heave as the water is already expelled. She collapses back down, breathing normally again, eyes still closed.</p><p>              Looking at the two knights, Sunny slides back, bowing at them both. “Thank you for saving her…and me,” she says to the two. “I…We surrender to the Hainan Kingdom and accept punishment as you see fit.”</p><p>              “Please, look up,” the red-haired general says. She kneels beside the still conscious knight.  Sunny does as requested. “My name is Jiu…That’s Siyeon. She’s our healer.” Sunny bows her head in thanks to the water bender. She shifts her attention back to Jiu. “We accept your surrender. If you would…” She hesitates for a moment before pulling two strings of rope from a waist compartment. Sunny nods, offering her wrists to the knight. “Thank you.”</p><p>              While Sunny, and Bora, are taken captive, the former can only think about how nice her opponents are being. She killed many of their comrades…they both did, and yet…they are treating them like…like living beings. <em>I can’t say Lord Han has done the same. He’s often had any prisoners killed after very…thorough torture. </em>She follows behind Siyeon and one they called Yubin. Jiu walks beside her while two other soldiers carry Bora on a makeshift stretcher. Sunny walks with her head down, ashamed at her state. It isn’t that she’s ashamed of losing, she knew they would, but she’s ashamed at…how there’s a strong feeling that she’s been on the wrong side this whole time and it took General Jiu being kind for her to realize it.</p><p>              “Are you feeling alright…?” Jiu asks from beside her.</p><p>              Hearing the genuine concern, Sunny looks over to the General. She was surprised when all the higher ranked knights gave up their horses to allow those injured to ride. It wasn’t anything that would happen in her own army. <em>Even Bora and I wouldn’t do that…Cheju sees kindness as weakness…</em> Everyone had their own agenda and code…<em>the strong survive and the weak die</em>. She shakes her head free of the thought. It causes Jiu to grab her arm, forcing her to stop walking. Sunny looks at her in alarm, only to realize she made Jiu believe something was wrong. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m fine. I swear.” She feels her cheeks burn. “I’m fine…I was just thinking,” she softly admits.</p><p>              Jiu nods in understanding. She continues walking. It takes a second for Sunny to realize, which she did after Jiu waited on her. “I know you’re probably afraid and won’t admit it, but our kingdom doesn’t execute prisoners of war.”</p><p>              Nodding, Sunny glances at the General, only to see that kind smile is still there. <em>She’s really beautiful. Even with the dirt and others’ blood. </em>She blushes at the thought, forcing herself to look away. “I-Thank you…” She looks up ahead at the other two generals. “It was very kind of you to give up your horses for those injured.”</p><p>              Jiu shakes her head. “We’re not generals without an army…and the majority of an army is one’s soldiers.” She loses her smile, eyes momentarily closing. When she reopens them, Sunny can see the pain…the loss in them.</p><p>              “If only our army was like that…”</p><p>              “What do you mean?” Jiu asks, curious about Cheju Army despite being, well, enemies.</p><p>              “We were trained that we are soldiers and follow the General’s orders, but everyone was raised to fend for themselves so most of the time…it’s just individuals fighting against the same enemy. I’ve often found our soldiers kill our own as well as the enemy…simply because they can,” Sunny explains. “Kindness is seen as a weakness.”</p><p>              “…and what about you?” Jiu asks, curious.</p><p>              Sunny glances at the general, tilting her head in thought. Jiu doesn’t mention how cute she thinks the other looks. Sunny speaks up. “If…If I had somewhere to go, I would’ve tried to leave long ago, but only if Bora would come with me. She’s my best friend…I love her like a sister.” She smiles softly. “She’s the only person there who ever made me feel like I mattered to them. But she was promoted to general after the last was killed by Leader Han…After that…it felt impossible.” She looks forward, head lowered once again.</p><p>              Jiu frowns. Reaching out, she grasps the prisoner’s hands. Sunny looks at her in surprise. “I promise…we’re not like that. You’re our prisoner, yes, but…everyone’s case is different…we would offer you integration into our society…should you choose to relinquish all loyalties to the Cheju Kingdom.”</p><p>              “In a heartbeat,” Sunny replies as soon as the words leave Jiu’s mouth. “He’s a foul ruler and deserves to die for how he treats his people.”</p><p>              Jiu’s eyes shift, displaying a suppressed anger. “We do not seek war, but he brought it to us…and we intend to finish it.”</p><p>              The heavy conversation leaves both quiet. They walk the remainder of the way in silence. Both are lost in their own thoughts. One thinks about how passionate the other is… while the other wonders why she addressed the Cheju people as if they weren’t part of the kingdom they fought so hard for. Neither noticed Siyeon and Yubin were listening in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...really Bora?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after arriving in the capitol city of the Hainan kingdom, Bora and Sunny are placed in separate cells. Jiu explains that it’s part of their protocol that the leaders of the Army be separated prior to meeting with their princess. Sunny agrees, and Bora…well, she’s finally regained consciousness and has taken to ruefully glaring at anyone from the Hainan kingdom. Both cells are being guarded by two of Hainan’s palace guards.</p>
<p>After Bora is chained in her cell, she proceeds to angrily yell, scream, kick, shout…basically anything she can to be uncooperative. It annoys the guards, but they remain stoic. After about an hour, Siyeon walks past Sunny’s cell. She offers a smile, liking that Sunny is being cooperative, unlike General Sua. As soon as she’s in front of the cell, she feels the other woman’s spit on her cheek.</p>
<p>“Let me the fuck out of here,” Bora says, pulling at her chains. “Better yet, come in here so I can kill you and escape.” Down the hall of cells, Sunny shakes her head. Meanwhile, Siyeon unlocks the door, walking in with a container full of water. At seeing the container, Bora starts moving away from the other knight. “Get the fuck away from me.”</p>
<p>Siyeon frowns, noticing the other’s eyes are on the bowl. “I just want to heal your wounds. I-“</p>
<p>“I said get the fuck out!” Bora shouts, fire sparking from her hands.</p>
<p>Sunny hears Bora’s panic and knows that tone. “Bora, calm down! It’s okay. Siyeon just wants to help!”</p>
<p>“Sunny? Sunny, where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m down the hall, okay?” Sunny walks to the edge of her cell. She calls out. “Siyeon, please leave her cell before she accidentally hurts you. I promise to explain.”</p>
<p>A couple minutes pass before Sunny hears the cell door locked back. Siyeon’s footsteps echo in the dungeon before stopping in front of Sunny, curiosity and worry in her expression. “What was that about?”</p>
<p>“Bora has a fear of water,” Sunny explains. Siyeon’s eyes widen in surprise. “She…Cheju isn’t the greatest place to grow up and stay.” The prisoner’s fists clench in anger at remember all the things she and Bora have endured.</p>
<p>Siyeon nods, expression thoughtful. “How did she make it here?”</p>
<p>Frowning, Sunny shakes her head. “A lot of seasickness and being barely conscious.” She moves to kneel, but Siyeon reaches through the bars and stops her. “I-“</p>
<p>“No more kneeling…well, you’ll have to in front of the Princess, but yeah,” Siyeon mutters. “Her wounds are pretty bad. She needs them at least cleaned.”</p>
<p>Sunny nods. “If you’ll allow me…She won’t panic with me, but I understand there’s no reason to trust me…us.”</p>
<p>The other knight nods. “You’re right,” she says, unlocking the cell door. “But Mi-Jiu trusts you…and I trust her.”</p>
<p>Bowing her head, Sunny grabs the container of water as Siyeon passes her a clean rag. “Thank you.” It warms her heart to hear that General Jiu trusts her. <em>Why do I feel…good hearing that?</em></p>
<p>Over the next half hour, Sunny helps clean and bandage Bora’s wounds. She knows she’s in a similar state, but she refused until Bora woke up and was tended to. So…here she is with Bora’s shirt slid out of the way as she carefully cleans her friend’s wound. Every time she sees the scars on the other’s back…Sunny feels her heart break for the older girl. No one should have more scars than skin. <em>She’s been through so much there. I should’ve gotten her out of there sooner.</em></p>
<p>Once she’s finished, Sunny lowers Bora’s shirt and walks around in front of her. She pulls the girl into a tight hug, fighting tears. “I’m glad you’re okay. Please rest, alright?”</p>
<p>Bora nods. She glances at Siyeon behind Sunny, who pulls away. “You’re ‘The Wolf’ right?” Siyeon‘s eyes lower. She softly nods. “Hmm.”</p>
<p>Knowing what that unimpressed hum means, Sunny quickly gets up. “I think it’s time to go back to my cell, yeah? So, you can continue your job.” She walks past Siyeon, going to her cell, hoping the other leaves too. One of the guards follows her, locking her back into her cell.</p>
<p>Siyeon doesn’t leave in time for Bora to make a snide comment directed towards her. “They should’ve named you ‘the Bitch’ instead of ‘the Wolf’.”</p>
<p>Sunny sighs, muttering to herself. “Too far, Bora.” Saying nothing, Siyeon turns from the prisoner, locks the door, and walks away. Once she’s out of Bora’s sight, tears slip down her cheeks. She hates the nickname that her adversaries call her. The name was coined after her opponents saw her speed and strength in person…and heard her growls when fighting. Even so, she hates the name because most people learn who she is and immediately want nothing to do with her, assuming she’s a bloodthirsty monster. As she passes Sunny’s cell, the prisoner sees the other knight’s tears. “Siyeon-“ Sunny stops short, seeing the tears. Her surprise causes the girl to pass her before she can attempt to comfort her. Once she realizes Siyeon is no longer there, she raises her voice in anger, glaring at the edge of her cell door. “What the actual fuck, Bora?”</p>
<p>“Wha-Sunny, she’s obviously our enemy!” Bora shouts back.</p>
<p>“I don’t care! She saved our lives. She made sure you didn’t drown! And she’s been here every day since our capture to make sure you were okay and would wake up! So, I’m sorry if I’m trying to make sure we keep the people that obviously care more about you than any one back in Cheju did!” Sunny slams her fist into the wall of the cell in anger. She doesn’t even feel the pain. Her eyes watch blood seep out of her skin. “You know what Bora? I hope you fucking feel guilty about making Siyeon, one of the sweetest knights here, cry.” Her chest rapidly rises and falls. She walks over to the bed on the floor and lays down.</p>
<p>“Sunny?” Bora says after a moment, but Sunny doesn’t answer. “Look, I’m sorry. You’ve obviously talked more with them than I have…so I’ll trust your faith in them.”</p>
<p>Sunny sees one of the guards’ glance at her. She looks at him from her place on the makeshift bed. He smiles softly, something akin to respect in his eyes. <em>Maybe cause I defended Siyeon?</em> Sunny shrugs, returning his smile. With a sigh, she calls out to Bora. “Look, we’re not going back to Cheju, Bora. We either cooperate here and help them, or we…Well, we’d probably be sent somewhere else and I like-“ Sunny’s thoughts immediately halt. Her eyebrows furrow. <em>I like…it here? Yeah. Everyone seems nice.</em></p>
<p>              “I’ll trust your judgement, Sunny…and have your back this time,” Bora admits softly.</p>
<p>Nodding to herself, Sunny smiles softly. <em>She feels guilty for not having my back when Lord Han expressed his opinion on my plan to hold off on the attack. </em>“It’s okay, Bora. Thank you….I love you; you know.”</p>
<p>“I know…I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’ve mostly healed, Bora and Sunny get taken to meet the leader of the Hainan kingdom. Jiu and Yubin, the air bender from before, came to get them, leaving Sunny concerned that Siyeon won’t return after Bora’s petty comment. That thought is thrown out the window when they walk into the throne room to find a girl, much younger than them, standing by the throne itself with Siyeon talking to her. Well, Siyeon mostly listens while the girl laughs about something she’s talking about.</p><p>“Wait…that’s Princess Gahyeon?” Bora questions, surprised to see such a young ruler.</p><p>Yubin glances at the General while Jiu answers. “She’s young, but the people of Hainan felt she would make a great leader after her parents were murdered.”</p><p>“Oh,“ Bora mutters.</p><p>Sunny shakes her head. “Maybe I should do the talking,” she says. Jiu chuckles, leading Sunny to look at her. The two smile at one another. Sunny looks away first, turning her attention back to the Princess.</p><p>Once they’re a few meters in front of the throne, Sunny automatically bows. She sees Bora not doing the same, so she reaches around the best she can and pushes the shorter girl into a bow. The General grumbles but doesn’t try to straighten up. Jiu and Yubin step back, watching the two. Yubin’s sure Sunny won’t try anything, but Bora’s proven to be uncooperative.</p><p>“Please, don’t bow to me,” Princess Gahyeon says, causing the two to straighten up. “You’re both prisoners, yes, but I don’t want to keep you in those cells forever.” She looks to Sunny. “Min-Jiu,” she corrects. “Has vouched for your cooperation, Sunny.” Her attention shifts to Bora. “First…I’m sorry for the situation we’re all in. Second, I ask that you give us a chance to prove that we’re not the bad guys here. We just want peace, as it was before this war was started.”</p><p>Bora opens her mouth, but Sunny quickly smacks her hand over the short girl’s mouth. The movement is so quick that everyone moves as if to stop an attack, but quickly relax when they see what Sunny did. “Bora, don’t even talk,” she says after the Princess’ surprised expression returns to normal. “Also, sorry for the scare, I just didn’t want this idiot saying something stupid.”</p><p>Bora tries to speak, but all that comes out is muffled sounds. Gahyeon covers her mouth with her hand. “Please continue,” she says, barely restraining a laugh.</p><p>Sunny nods. “Well, I’ve already talked to Bora about it….your prison guards also heard us, but we don’t have anywhere else to go…so we would be honored to do whatever you require of us…” She looks to Bora, who nods. Moving her hand, she lowers it as Bora carefully speaks.</p><p>“I…I grew up in Cheju’s capital. It’s a terrible place and I-“ She glances at Siyeon and bows her head. “I’m sorry for what I said. It was unnecessary and just…rude.” She looks back at the Princess, kneeling. “I swear loyalty to you, Princess Gahyeon, and your kingdom.”</p><p>Sunny smiles, proud of her friend. <em>She apologized and actually showed them respect instead of being a bratty asshole. I’ve rubbed off on her. </em>Breaking out of her thoughts, she looks at the Princess and kneels. “Princess Gahyeon and Hainan have my loyalty.”</p><p>“Stand, please. I’m normal like you…bowing make me feel above you and I’m not. We’re all equal,” she says, reaching for their hands. Bora’s eyes widen when the Princess removes the rope from her hands and does the same for Sunny. “We don’t have many fire benders in the kingdom…but those that are tend to train the younger generation of fire benders.” She pauses. “I…It may be a lot to ask, but I…would you…” She pauses, nervous.</p><p>“Princess,” Sunny speaks up. Gahyeon looks at her, eyes nervously scanning the other’s face. “We have nowhere else to go…We’ll do whatever you ask of us.”</p><p>The Princess smiles softly. “I appreciate that, but this is a rather big task to ask of you…We could really use you in our army. I doubt Lord Han will stop just because most of his army has been defeated.”</p><p>Bora speaks up. “Of course, he won’t. He’s a sick bastard and…I want to help stop him.” She looks to Sunny, who nods. “We will join your army.” Her eyes light up in thought. “Oh! And we can probably get the others to join your army too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Most of the ones you captured hated Lord Han anyway,” Sunny adds, turning to Bora. “Wasn’t Mateo and Lucio taken too? I don’t think anyone hates Lord Han more than them.” She looks to Jiu with a wide smile, having learned previously that the General loves food. “They’re both really good cooks. Best meals ever.”</p><p>Bora speaks up again. “Oh! I saw Fenris too.” She looks over to the Princess again. “Fenris is a great strategist so she can help too. They all hated being in the army but had to provide for their families. Now…I don’t doubt they’ll help. Especially if it frees their families.”</p><p>Siyeon walks forward. “I will go get the ones you mention.” She passes the group without saying anything else.</p><p>Once Siyeon is out of the room, Sunny turns to Bora, arms crossed. “I know you apologized for being a dick to her, but I think you need to do something else about it.</p><p>Bora’s eyes widen. “Like what?! Isn’t an apology enough?!”</p><p>Sunny presses her fingers to her forehead. “I swear Bora…it can’t just be some half-ass, forced apology! She obviously hates being called the Wolf and you went and rubbed salt in an already existing wound!”</p><p>“I really hate when you use metaphors against me,” Bora whines, stomping her foot.</p><p>Seeing Bora get bratty sends Sunny over the edge, she throws her hand out to smack the girl, but, to her surprise, a stream of water sends the shorter girl sliding across the floor. “Shit, Shit! What the fuck?!” Sunny panics, dropping her arm. The stream stops as Sunny rushes over to Bora, who sputters, spitting out the water even though none actually got in her mouth. “Bora?!”</p><p>Gahyeon, Yubin, and Jiu look at one another before rushing to the two. “Sun-“</p><p>“Bora, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Sunny says, voice panicked. “I don’t know how-“ She stops, snapping her fingers to create a flame in her hands. “Jiu, can we borrow some clothes?” She asks, not even looking at the General as she works on drying the water off of Bora.</p><p>Bora on the other hand is starting to freak out. Her breaths come in quick, heavy gasps. She doesn’t look around, only staring at the far wall as she remembers all those times her head was dunked in a tankard of water when she would fuck up her fire bending. Sunny tries to calm her down, but it’s muffled words to Bora.</p><p>“Sunny, how can we help?” Gahyeon asks, kneeling beside the two.</p><p>“I, uh, she has a fear of water. We need her to dry off asap.”</p><p>“I’m an air bender,” Yubin says. “If you can warm her after I dry her off…”</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you,” Sunny replies, voice full of gratefulness. Behind the group, Jiu returns with a simple red shirt and black pants.</p><p>Sunny cancels the flame, letting Yubin send wind towards them. It narrows, focusing on Bora. In seconds, she shivering, but dry. Sunny quickly works on warming back up as she comes out of her awake nightmare. She blinks several times, eyes focusing on Sunny. “What…”</p><p>“Bora!” Pulling the older girl into a tight hug, Sunny silently cries against the other’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that happened. Bora…gods, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hugging back, Bora lightly pats the younger girl’s head. “It’s okay. I’m okay…” She looks at the princess and her two knights, mouthing ‘thank you’. They nod, sensing the sincerity in the silent words. After a moment, she pulls away, wiping her friend’s tears. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad…but what happened, Sunny?”</p><p>Blushing, Sunny looks over at the decorate fountain by the wall. “I don’t know…I was mad that you weren’t being sincere to Siyeon…and I just was gonna punch your arm like we usually do to each other. But I felt…something different. Like you know how fire bending is like an extension of yourself?” Bora nods. “It was like I had another extension on top of the fire bender one.”</p><p>“Sunny…” Gahyeon trails off, looking to Yubin.</p><p>The scholar speaks up. “This has never happened to you before…But that’s how the previous Avatars described their connection to all four elements.”</p><p>Sunny’s eyes widen as Bora looks at Yubin in shock. “There’s no way Sunny is the Avatar!”</p><p>While Bora tries to justified why Sunny isn’t the Avatar, the one in question loses focus on the current situation. Her mind seems to kick back, reliving a memory that she doesn’t actually remember experiencing. Her vision shows a large group of people traveling together. Kids running in and out, playing with one another while Sunny chases them. She looks around, eyes searching for the other kids. When she finds one, she chases after them, taking notice of her short arms and legs. <em>What…? </em>The scene shifts, showing bodies of those same people lying on the ground. Sunny rushes to one, crying out for her parents. <em>I thought my parents were in the Cheju army. </em>The two parental figures tell Sunny they love her and to run…She pulls her hands away, seeing the blood that coats them. <em>He can’t get his hands on the Avatar…run.</em> The words seem to stick in her head. “Holy shit,” Sunny mutters. She snaps back to the current moment, shoving herself away from Bora.</p><p>“Sunny-“</p><p>Scrambling to her feet, Sunny stares at her hands in shock. Bora reaches out for her, but the second their skin touches, the Avatar jolts back. Seeing the hurt expression on Bora’s face, she looks at Yubin and Gahyeon, then to Jiu. “I’m sorry.” She darts away, swinging the doors of the throne room open.</p><p>“Sun-“</p><p>Ignoring Jiu’s call, Sunny runs away from the throne room. With no idea where she’s going, she keeps running until she finds herself at a dead end. She collapses to her knees, sobbing into her palms. <em>This isn’t real. My parents were in the army. I remember them. Lord Han said- </em>Her hands drop in defeat. <em>Lord Han said that. He told me my parents were in the army and I was caught in the battle that killed them…That battle was probably the one they did die in…but…were they really soldiers? Why don’t I remember?</em></p><p>“Sunny…” A soft voice calls.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, Sunny sees both Bora and Jiu looking at her. She tilts her head. <em>They…both came after me? </em>Bora looks fine, but Jiu looks a little out of breath. “You guys…came after me?” Sunny questions in confusion.</p><p>“Of course,” they both say at the same time. Bora glares at Jiu, continuing as she looks back to Sunny. “You’re my best friend, idiot. My family.”</p><p>Sunny’s eyes soften, looking at the shorter girl with love and care. She doesn’t see the jealous look in Jiu’s eyes. “Bora…” She takes a deep breath, looking at her hands again before looking back at Bora. “He lied to us, Bora.” Her voice takes an edge to it as she remembers the blood…the bodies. “He told me my parents were in his army, but they weren’t. Somehow…I couldn’t remember my memories…I don’t know why, but I saw that battle he told me they died in. It wasn’t a battle…it was a massacre and he took my parents…my family.” She grits her teeth, fists clinching. “And he <em>lied to me</em>.” She doesn’t notice the fire sparking around her hands.</p><p>Bora immediately grabs the other’s hands. “Hey, hey, calm down, we don’t wanna burn the nice Princess’s castle.”</p><p>Sunny’s eyes widen, fire and anger dying down. She looks around, relief flooding her system when she sees nothing actually caught fire. Lifting her eyes, she sees Jiu looking at her with concern…and another emotion she doesn’t recognize. Her attention shifts to Bora. “Thanks.” The shorter girl helps her stand back up. With a deep breath, Sunny shakes her head. Gahyeon, Yubin, Siyeon, and another girl in armor approach them. “I’m the fucking Avatar,” she says, loud enough for the other six to hear. All eyes land on her, shock and awe in their expressions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the majority discovery of Sunny’s past, that started a new plan from the great strategist, Lee Yubin. Parts of Sunny’s memory of her past returned, but not the feeling and connection to the elements she once could use. She was by no means a master, but she could at least make wind blow, change the flow of water, move a boulder, and of course, start a fire. So, with that, Yubin proposed she could train Sunny in air bending, Siyeon could teach her water bending, and Jiu could teach Sunny on earth bending.</p>
<p>The plan went off without a hitch. For the first week, Sunny aced air bending. She was keeping up with everything Yubin threw her way and countered it without using another element. It was also on the first day of her training that Sunny and Bora met another of the team, Kim Yoohyeon. One of the few fire benders in the kingdom. Yoohyeon originally started out trying to teach little kids, but that…did not turn out well and Yoohyeon was sent to the capitol. There, Jiu recruited her to join the army, assigning her to the Ranger unit when she learned Yoohyeon is not a clumsy idiot all the time and is actually skilled at recon.</p>
<p>So, the second week of training proved a little bit more difficult for Sunny. She didn’t have a problem with connecting with her water bending, but she had trouble concentrating. Every time she had her training hours, so did the rest of the group. So, while Bora, Yoohyeon, Yubin, and Jiu would train, Siyeon would be helping Sunny. And it never failed for Sunny to get distracted by the earth bending General. The way Jiu would easily throw a chunk of earth that weighed several times the weight of a horse…the way the General made it look effortless…</p>
<p>“Focus, Sunny!” Siyeon calls, splashing the Avatar with her water bending. “Do you need a minute to cool down?” She asks, smirking. See, Siyeon’s noticed the other’s gaze more than once. She’s also noticed how her friend looks at the Avatar when the latter isn’t looking. It also annoys her that neither have noticed their own gazes at each other.</p>
<p>Sputtering, Sunny quickly turns back to the other bender. She catches the ball of water thrown at her, redirecting it back to Siyeon. They work together, creating a seamless push and pull moment. The moment never falters. This is a feat that many benders of the same element struggle with…finding a common ground between two people of opposites. Siyeon smirks, noticing the jealousy that burns in her earth bender friend’s eyes. However, she doesn’t notice how a certain fire bender looks at her.</p>
<p>The distraction proves itself when Siyeon suddenly finds herself drenched from head to toe. Jiu and Yoohyeon stop what they’re doing to laugh at the other bender. Sunny rushes up to the knight, quickly pulling the water from Siyeon’s clothes. “Oh my gods, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Siyeon laughs, waving the Avatar’s concerns away. “I was distracted. Don’t even worry about it.”</p>
<p>The group decides to call the training session over. They all make their way to the dining hall for a late lunch that is always waiting for them. Most kingdoms have large, long tables, and while that table is still around in the large dining hall for parties and diplomats, Princess Gahyeon has asked for a smaller table to be put in the smaller, personal dining hall. It seats about ten people, allowing for conversations to actually be heard and guests to feel welcome. Siyeon takes her usual seat beside Yoohyeon, who pulls Sunny down beside her. Bora takes the other side of Sunny, causing Jiu to pout. Siyeon and Yubin share a laugh about the pout while the oldest of the group sits down beside Bora. A few minutes later, Gahyeon enters, unprofessionally plopping down beside Yubin.</p>
<p>“I really hate diplomats sometimes,” she groans, pulling the crown off her head and setting it on the table.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you can agree on that with me,” Siyeon retorts.</p>
<p>“Hey, be glad you’re not doing this,” Gahyeon replies.</p>
<p>Bora and Sunny tilt their heads in confusion. Yubin notices and explains. She was told by Gahyeon that the two are not to be kept in the dark about anything regarding the royal family. “Siyeon is Princess Gahyeon’s older sister.”</p>
<p>Sunny’s eyes widen in surprise while Bora practically yells, “What?!”. She looks between the two sisters. “Oh my-How did I not notice how alike you look?”</p>
<p>The Avatar looks between the two. “Holy shit, you’re right.” She shakes her head. “I’m shocked.”</p>
<p>Servers bring out the meal for the group, breaking up the conversation. The meal is eaten in silence with everyone enjoying every bite. When their plates are clean, the conversation starts back up. “So, Sunny, how is your training going?” Gahyeon asks.</p>
<p>“Well,” she looks to Siyeon, who smirks.</p>
<p>“She’s good. I’ve got a couple more exercises to go through then she’s all in Minji’s hands.”</p>
<p>“Minji?” Bora questions.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Jiu speaks up. “My real name’s Minji. When I first meet people, I prefer Jiu, but we’ve all gotten closer since so you can call me that if you want. I’ll answer to both,” she explains, looking at Sunny as the words leave her mouth.</p>
<p>The Avatar totally doesn’t hear a word she says, too busy thinking about how it would feel to put her mouth on Jiu’s. <em>Holy shit. Where did that come from? </em>Pushing her chair away from the table, she flushes red when she sees everyone’s attention on her. “I need some air,” she says, practically sprinting from the room.</p>
<p>“Is Sunny okay?” Minji asks, looking at her friends.</p>
<p>Bora shakes her head. “She’s just a little…” The fire bender glances at Siyeon. “…hot.”</p>
<p>Gahyeon waves her scholar from the table. “Come, Yubin. We got more reports to go through.” The two stand from the table. “Goodnight, everyone. Please rest well as training will continue tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Gahyeon-ah!” Siyeon calls to her sister, waving at the Princess, smiling at her with pride.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk out with you,” Minji says, laying her cloth on the table before following Gahyeon and Yubin out of the dining hall. As soon as they’re out of the room, Minji bows her head to the two. “Rest well, you two.”</p>
<p>“You as well, unnie,” Gahyeon says.</p>
<p>Minji smiles, walking down the hall, hoping Sunny went that way. She checks the balcony near the ballroom first as it is closest, but there’s no sign of Sunny. Luckily, after a few minutes, one of the patrolling guards mentions he saw her go out to the practice courtyard. Thanking him with a bow, she sees him salute as she passes to find the Avatar. By now, word has gotten around that the Avatar has returned, but luckily no one knows who it is, leaving Sunny as just another enemy knight turned ally.</p>
<p>Walking out the doors of the castle, Minji spots the Avatar sitting on the grassy field, surrounded by a rare flower, only specific to their region. They only bloom at night when the moon’s light hits them, and glow after about an hour into the night. Because of this, they were appropriately names <em>Luminaries</em>. They are various kind of flowers, hydrangeas, roses, lilies, and more. Most of them are blue, but there are a few of Minji’s favorites that are pink and glow the same. She sees the glow softly illuminate Sunny’s back, showing off the colors of the Hainan kingdom on her clothes. Smiling to herself, she carefully approaches, hoping to not scare or bother the Avatar. As she gets closer, Sunny glances over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“O-Oh h-hi,” Sunny stutters, quickly moving to get up.</p>
<p>“No, no. Stay seated,” Minji says, reaching out to touch the other’s shoulder. She pauses, hand hovering there. “Is…it okay to touch your shoulder?”</p>
<p>Sunny tilts her head, nodding. She feels an unfamiliar warm spread from where the other touches. “Are you sure you’re not a fire bender?” she asks as the older woman sits beside her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Minji asks.</p>
<p>Sunny blushes. “Oh-Ah, well your hand emits a lot…of warmth…is all,” she replies, voice getting softer. Looking down, she misses the matching blush on Minji’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Oh, ah, maybe I’m another Avatar too,” the older girl jokes.</p>
<p>Silence settles over the two as one stares at the illuminated flowers while the other watches. Sunny starts to lightly hum after a little bit, unaware of it. She lightly touches one of the luminaries, a pink rose. It lights up when she touches it, showing her face in the dark night. Minji’s eyes scan the Avatar’s face, finding her features beautiful. Her eyes slide down to the Avatar’s toned arms and broad shoulders. She sees ink on her skin, peeking out between the gaps in her clothes. The General has never felt more of a desire than to just…touch another person’s skin. Yeah, she’s always been a touchy person, but there’s…almost a need pushing her to touch the Avatar. She forces herself not to though, in fear of overstepping the unspoken boundaries between them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sunny stops humming, drawing Minji’s attention. The Avatar stretches, grunting as her stiff bones pop. She looks over at the General with a soft smile. “Shall we go inside? It’s late and we have more training tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Minji nods. She goes to get up, but Sunny is already up and offering the red head her hand. Taking the offered hand, Minji lets Sunny pull her up with surprising strength. Once again, she wants to touch the Avatar’s arms. She bites her lip in response, hoping to distract herself from doing exactly what she told herself to refrain from.</p>
<p>The two pause, eyes meeting each other’s. They stare into one another’s eyes, feeling themselves falling deeper into the abyss. A crow caws overhead, breaking the two apart. Sunny clears her throat, looking anywhere but at Minji, who is avoiding the Avatar’s eyes too. The General speaks up after a moment of silence. “We, ah, should go inside.”</p>
<p>They walk back to Sunny’s room together, mainly because Sunny still has no clue how to get around the castle.  As they get closer to the Avatar’s room, Minji stops her. “Are you okay, Minji?”</p>
<p>“Ah-Yeah,” the earth bender replies. “I just…I wanted to talk about what was bothering you…but I don’t want to force you to tell me…Just know you can talk to me any time about…anything, Sunny.”</p>
<p>Smiling, the Avatar takes the General’s hands in her own. She squeezes them, surprised at herself for the action. <em>I remember my family and they were loving people, but my time at Cheju has made me less touchy.</em> “Thank you, Minji. That goes for you too. We’re friends and my friends are my everything.”</p>
<p>For a moment, disappointment shoots through Minji. <em>Friends? Is…that all we’ll ever be? </em>But then Sunny adds the last part and Minji feels a little bit of hope. <em>Maybe… </em>Minji quickly pecks the other’s cheek before pulling away. “Goodnight, Sunny,” she whispers, walking back the way they came, taking a shortcut to her own room.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Minji,” Sunny says after the general is gone, having been too shocked to say it.</p>
<p>Walking to her door, she opens it and walks inside. As she’s getting changed out of her clothes and into something to sleep in…she hears it. A low-pitched moan filters in from the wall next door. Panic settles through the Avatar. <em>Bora!</em> She rushes to the wall, pressing her ear against it. What she hears is <strong>not</strong> what she thought she would.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Siyeon-ah, please,” Bora begs. Not a few seconds later, another moan rips through the walls. “Siyeon, please.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Bora,” Siyeon growls out. “Open your mouth for me, baby,” the “Wolf” of Hainan replies, voice low. “You’re so wet, Bora, and for me? I’m honored.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Siyeon-“</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s Daddy to you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sunny pulls away from the wall. Her eyes are wide, breaths coming out in quick, heavy pants. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me. </em>Before Sunny can turn around, there’s a yell of frustration. She really wants to walk away, but what if…Siyeon’s actually hurting Bora? <em>Things happened in Cheju that we swore to never mention again, but- </em> She’ll kick Siyeon’s naked ass to Cheju if that water bender does hurt Bora. Against her better judgement, she presses herself back against the wall, listening in. <em>It’s for Bora’s safety </em>she repeats to herself as she listens in.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Daddy, please.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s better…” Something tearing is heard. “You didn’t need your pants anyway.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Si-Daddy, please I’m so close,” Bora whines, voice a higher pitch than before.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sunny bites her lip, legs clenched together. <em>Walk away, Sunny. Walk away. <strong>“Ah, ah,” Siyeon says, sounding like she’s moving away from the wall. “You really don’t listen well.”</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please, I’m so close…Please fuck me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A low growl reaches through the wall, caressing Sunny’s ears. She shivers, pulling away from the wall. Unfortunately for her, she can still hear them. <strong><em>“Your nipples are really so cute and perky,” Siyeon says. “You taste so good, baby.”</em></strong></p>
<p>Sunny presses her hands against her ears, walking to her door. She barely manages to open and close it without making a sound. <em>Holy fuck, Bora! Dammit, shit. I just- Someone please kill me. </em>As she walks as far as she can from her room, she can still hear Siyeon’s growl and Bora’s moans in her head. <em>Fuuuuck. </em>She roams the halls, palms pressed to her ears. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Her breaths have increased, senses heightened beyond anything she’s felt before. <em>Minji</em>. The name crosses her mind and lingers as she feels her body heat up just thinking about the knight.</p>
<p>“Sunny?” As if summoned, the red head’s voice comes from behind her.</p>
<p>Turning around, Sunny looks at the knight, hands dropping to her sides. “M-Minji,” she stutters, swallowing heavily.</p>
<p>The knight is in a pair of tight black shorts that barely cover the older girl’s ass. A white button up hangs over the girl’s shoulders, halfway buttoned. Sunny’s eyes pause on the red head’s chest, seeing the lack of anything under the shirt. <em>Fuck. </em>Her eyes move upwards, following a perfect neck, sharp jawline, powerful features, a cute nose, and beautiful, expressive eyes. At her sides, her hands clench and unclench.</p>
<p>While Sunny openly stares at Minji, the knight curiously looks at the Avatar and her flushed, fidgety state. She resists the urge to touch the Avatar’s arm in comfort, wanting to help in whatever is bothering the girl. “Sunny, are you o-“</p>
<p>Before the knight can even finish her words, Sunny’s moved forward, body swaying with sensual purpose. She stops in front of Minji, allowing the General to see how dilated her eyes are. Minji swallows heavily, unknowingly mimicking the motion Sunny did too. They stare at one another, breaths syncing up. The Avatar moves first, grabbing the woman’s collar and pulling her down. Sunny’s lips press against the knight’s own soft, plump lips. At first, Minji doesn’t move, too shocked as the one thing she never expected, happens. She feels the Avatar’s tongue run along the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Minji finally recovers from her shock, allowing Sunny’s tongue to slip past her defenses. Her hands move to the other’s waist, fingers sliding beneath the fabric of Sunny’s shirt, feeling the warmth emitting from Sunny’s body.</p>
<p>Pulling away, Minji takes a breath of air. She opens her eyes, seeing Sunny’s own are closed. “Sunny…”</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, Sunny looks at Minji with lust and need. Another unfamiliar feeling is mixed in with the others. “Minji,” the Avatar’s voice is soft despite her state. “Please,” she pleads. “I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>Minji’s eyes widen in surprise, mouth going dry. A rush of heat pools at her center. She feels Sunny try to pull her back into another kiss, but she moves her hand to the girl’s chest, pushing her away. “Are you sure?” her voice is full of uncertainty.</p>
<p>Sunny nods against her better judgement. <em>I want her. </em>“I want you inside me<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>The words prove to be enough for Minji’s resolve to shatter. Her expression shifts from the innocent, calm General to a tiger ready to devour its prey. She pushes against Sunny’s chest, backing the Avatar up against the wall. Her hand caresses the other’s neck as her eyes scan the mess that Sunny’s become. Her fingers slide across smooth skin. She pauses, eyes flickering to a burn scar on the Avatar’s neck. A brief surge of rage passes over Minji’s expression. <em>I’ll kill whoever did this to her.</em> Leaning in, she presses a lingering kiss on Sunny’s wound, promising herself that she’ll protect her. Minji removes her hand from Sunny’s waist, grabbing the girl’s hands from her shirt and pinning them above her. Her other hand slides up, squeezing the girl’s neck. It isn’t enough to halt Sunny’s air flow, but it is enough to make the Avatar shift, thighs squeezing together, hoping for any kind of friction.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah,” Minji says, sliding her leg between Sunny’s, forcing her legs open. This causes Minji’s chest to press closer to Sunny’s front. “Keep your legs open for me, baby.” A needy moan releases from the shorter girl’s mouth. It’s swiftly swallowed by Minji’s, claiming Sunny’s lips as her own.</p>
<p>With her hands pinned above them and neck in the knight’s hold, Sunny feels her core throb with want and need. She submits herself to Minji’s tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Hot breaths mingle together as their tongues touch in heat. Sunny pulls away first, gasping for air. Minji allows her hand around the girl’s neck to lower, sliding beneath the bottom of Sunny’s shirt. Her hands caress the other’s abdomen, feeling the girl’s smooth skin and its imperfections.</p>
<p>“<em>Minji</em>, <em>please</em>,” Sunny pleads, voice breathy.</p>
<p>“Not yet, Sunny,” Minji replies, pressing kisses along the girl’s jaw and down to her neck. Her lips press against the Avatar’s neck, sucking on the skin there above her collarbone. After several moments, other spots are sucked, leaving more bruises. Minji lifts her head, admiring what she’s left on Sunny. “You’re fucking mine,” she growls out, reminding Sunny of why she’s even in this position. <em>Holy fuck she’s hot when she growls.</em></p>
<p>Pulling her leg back, Minji feels Sunny’s legs are barely keeping her up. She smirks, kissing her way to Sunny’s ear. “Is my baby too weak to stand?” Her teeth lightly tug on Sunny’s ear, eliciting a breathy moan from the Avatar. She lets go of the knight’s wrists, sliding her front down Sunny’s body as she bends down and puts her hands under Sunny’s thighs. Straightening up, she lifts the Avatar up with ease, palms holding the Avatar’s thighs. Sunny’s arms wrap around Minji’s neck, pushing her even closer to the general. This allows Minji’s lips to attach to the skin above her carotid artery. She lightly sucks the skin there as she walks them the few meters to her door. “Get the door,” she commands between biting and sucking the spot on Sunny’s neck.</p>
<p>Fumbling behind her, Sunny finally manages to get the door open. Minji walks in, using her bending to send the door shut and locking it. “How-“</p>
<p>Minji walks to her bed, laying Sunny down in the bed before she crawls on it. Sunny slides back, getting to the top of the bed. Her eyes follow Minji’s form as she stalks along the bed like a tiger stalks towards its prey. Eyes meet, sending another wave of warmth between Sunny’s legs. She tries to clench her thighs together, but Minji’s quick to position her knee there, halting the movement. Minji reaches up, sliding Sunny’s pants down. The Avatar lifts her legs as the other pulls them off. She whimpers when she feels Minji’s fingers tease her clit through her underwear.</p>
<p>“<em>Minji</em>,” she breathes out.</p>
<p>“Not yet, baby.” Sunny whimpers as her underwear is peeled from her dripping pussy. Her eyes land on the knight, whose eyes scan the Avatar’s panting form. “Gods, you’re so beautiful.” She doesn’t waste any time in attaching her lips to Sunny’s right nipple, tongue flicking across it. Her left hand moves to the left nipple, kneading it between her fingertips. Her right-hand ghosts over Sunny’s pussy, teasing her entrance. Pleasure shockwaves through Sunny’s body as she feels Minji’s tongue continue to wet her nipple. The pleasure doesn’t seem to end for the Avatar, especially when Minji switches to her other breast, teeth tugging at the hardened nipple. She removes her teeth, tongue replacing them on Sunny’s nipple.</p>
<p>Another whine escapes Sunny’s lips. “<em>Minji…baby, please let me come.</em>”</p>
<p>Looking into the younger girl’s eyes, Minji nods. “Okay. You can come,” she says, voice holding its previous authority, but it still holds that softness that is uniquely Minji.</p>
<p>The knight slides down Sunny’s body, mouth attaching to Sunny’s pussy. Sunny’s back arches off the bed as she feels Minji’s tongue on her clit and fingers moving inside her. She feels tidal waves of pleasure invigorate each cell in her body. Then the tsunami hits, sending the strongest wave throughout Sunny’s body. She collapses back on the bed, chest rising and falling in quick bursts. Her eyes open, landing on the sexiest sight she’s ever seen. Minji’s fingers, the ones that were <em>inside her</em>, are in the knight’s mouth as she sucks them clean. Their eyes meet as Minji’s tongue licks her fingers. “Baby, you taste so good,” the knight says, eyes holding lust, desire, want, and an unfamiliar emotion to the Avatar.</p>
<p>Minji crawls back up to the head of the bed. She pulls the covers around Sunny, lying beside her. Sunny pouts at the woman. “Are you gonna sleep?” she softly asks, concern in her tone despite the lingering pleasure she feels.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Minji caresses the Avatar’s cheek. She leans forward, pressing her lips to the other’s own. “Is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>Hearing the concern and care in Minji’s tone, Sunny lazily reaches up, pulling the knight closer from the collar of her shirt. “More than okay,” she mutters, softly kissing the amazing woman, tasting herself on the her lips. Yawning, Sunny waits for Minji to slide under the covers before she curls up against her. Their bodies fit together as if two pieces of the same puzzle. For the first time in years, Sunny doesn’t have her usual nightmares.</p>
<p>If only she was smart enough to realize why…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minji wakes up the next morning, she fully expects for Sunny to still be in her arms, but she isn’t and the bed’s cold. Panic and fear settle into the knight’s stomach as she jumps out of the bed. “Sunny?” she calls out, fearful that no one will answer. When there’s no reply, shame floods her system. Tears collect in the woman’s eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. She drops back on her bed, sitting on the edge with her shoulders hunched over, head lowered, and hands clasped together in her lap. <em>She really just used me and left</em>. She reaches up, wiping her eyes even though tears have yet to fall. Her eyes land on the top half of her shirt that Sunny unbuttoned. A small, sad smile appears. <em>She did that last night after-</em></p>
<p>The bathroom door creaks open. “Dammit, be quiet,” Sunny whisper-yells in slight anger. She walks out of the bathroom and carefully shuts it back, cringing as it still squeaks. Sighing, she turns around, only to see Minji looking at her in surprise. “Oh, you’re awake,” she says, grabbing the towel around her so it doesn’t fall. Minji opens her mouth to reply, but no sound comes out. She thinks she sees Sunny’s face fall, but she also thinks it’s her imagination. “I, uh…was just about to leave. I didn’t want to wake you up. Did I wake you?” Her eyes spot the shirt Minji still wears. <em>I unbuttoned it last night cause I wanted to touch her skin. It’s so smooth even with her own scars. </em>Her eyes stare at the woman’s chest. She subconsciously bites her lip.</p>
<p>“Ah, no, I woke up on my own,” Minji replies, seeing Sunny’s stare.</p>
<p>For a moment, Sunny flashes back to the Minji from last night and while she knows they’re the same person, it definitely surprised her to see the General be such a power top. She shivers at the thought, forcing her eyes away from the woman’s incredible pack. “I, uh…” Sunny swallows, throat threatening to close up. “I heard Siyeon and Bora having sex last night…” She says, thinking up the excuse she repeated in her head for the past half hour. “…And I got horny…You were the…first person I ran into…” she mutters, looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>Minji was surprised to hear Sunny say that Bora and Siyeon were having sex, but it makes sense. Those two hit it off really well after they got over the whole ‘Bora called Siyeon a bitch’ situation. She really should’ve seen it coming. What she didn’t see coming was Sunny admitting she was horny and Minji was the first person she came across. The shame she felt before, that was negated when Sunny emerged from the bathroom, returns stronger than previously. Her eyebrows furrow as she fights tears. <em>So, I really can’t trust anyone with myself.</em></p>
<p>“I…I see,” Minji replies, expression changing, voice turning cold and uncaring. She looks at the Avatar, glad their eyes don’t meet. “I’ll leave you to, uh, get ready.” She stands up, buttoning her shirt as she walks out of the room.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did I just do?” Sunny mutters to herself. She stares at the door, unaware of her breathing dangerously speeding up. <em>What the fuck did I do?</em> <em>I should’ve never left my room. I should’ve handled it myself. Oh gods. Minji fucking hates me. </em>She reaches up, pressing her palm against her mouth, muffling a sob that she barely manages to hold back. <em>Minji, oh my gods. </em>She collapses to her knees, uncaring that the towel falls, leaving her as naked as she was the previous night. <em>I…oh gods. </em>She breaks out into sobs, leaning over, head bowed down in shame and anger.</p>
<p>When Sunny stops crying, she forces herself to get dressed. She skips breakfast, moving at a slow, lazy pace. Some of the guards look at her in concern, but all she can remember is how Minji looked when she stepped out of the shower and how crushed she sounded when she left. Tears collect back in her eyes, but she wipes them before they can fall. Her feet take her around the castle. She has no interest in going for training and she doesn’t bother telling anyone that she’s skipping it. <em>Minji…I-</em></p>
<p>“Hey, idiot!” Bora’s loud, obnoxious voice calls from down the hall. Sunny doesn’t stop and doesn’t turn around. “Sunny, you asshole, I’m talking to you.” Bora’s hand grabs the Avatar’s shoulder. “We’ve been looking-“ At seeing her friend’s red-rimmed eyes and sunken expression, she immediately shifts into concerned friend mode. “Hey, what…what happened?”</p>
<p>Sunny launches at the shorter girl, tightly hugging her. “I fucked up, Bora. I fucked up so bad and now she’s going to hate me forever and all because I was stupid. I’m such an idiot. She must hate-”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, slow down, Sunny.” Bora pulls away, wiping her friend’s tears. “Start from the beginning okay?”</p>
<p>“Minji and I hung out after dinner…When I came back to the room, I could hear you and Siyeon having sex…” Any other time, Sunny would embarrass the fuck out of her friend, but this isn’t the time and she really isn’t in the mood. Though, she does find Bora’s surprised expression to be priceless. “Well, I kinda…got horny hearing Siyeon…be such a top, which is kind of surprising, but…later.” Sunny sniffles. “So, I left and ran into Minji. We uh…we had sex.”</p>
<p>“YOU HAD- WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“Bora,” Sunny covers the girl’s mouth. “Shut up.” She lowers her hand, suddenly remembering the warmth from the earth bender’s hold. Her eyes rewet with tears. “Bora, I didn’t give her a chance to say no. I forced her to do that for me and I-“ She breaks down again, sobbing into the shorter girl’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Bora whispers, comforting her friend by rubbing her back. “Where is she now?”</p>
<p>“She-I…” Sunny’s eyes widen. “Oh gods, Bora. I told her…Gods-Fuck-I fucking told her that I was horny, and she was the first person I ran into.”</p>
<p>Bora’s own eyes widen. “Sunny!”</p>
<p>“I know! But there’s no way she feels the same! I mean she…she’s Kim fucking Minji! She’s way out of my league and up until a few weeks ago…It was our job to kill her!”</p>
<p>Bora sighs, frustrated by her friend’s idiocy. “I can’t believe Siyeon and I literally have the dumbest best friends.” Sunny tilts her head in confusion. “Minji likes you, you idiot! She’s told Siyeon, and you obviously like her. Why the fuck would you tell her that sex last night meant nothing!”</p>
<p>Sunny looks down, staring at the floor. “I practically forced her to fuck me, Bora…Like I played a victim card and she would do anything to help anyone…I knew she wouldn’t refuse. I used her to satisfy myself, regardless of my actual feelings.”</p>
<p>Bora groans. “If I’ve learned anything about Minji from you and Siyeon…yes, she’s a selfless person, but she doesn’t strike me as the type to just fuck. She fucked you because she wanted to, not because you made her do anything.” She punches Sunny’s arm. “Now, you are going to find her and tell her you lied. That you like her and that sex last night with her was the best you’ve ever-the only sex you’ve had, but great sex! Understood?”</p>
<p>Sunny nods, looking around. “Where uh…have you seen her?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Bora’s expression drops. “No. She wasn’t at training either.”</p>
<p>The two decide to go to the dining hall. There, they find a frantic Siyeon arguing with Yoohyeon and Gahyeon while Yubin sits at the table. “She just fucking left?” Siyeon shouts. “And you let her go? Gahyeon, what the hell were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking that I was not going to try and stop Kim Minji from leaving if that’s what she wants,” Gahyeon shouts back.</p>
<p>Sunny gasps, tears returning. “She…left?”</p>
<p>Siyeon nods, expression dropping at seeing the girl’s tears. Gahyeon speaks up. “She asked for a few days off. With this war drawing to an end…I wasn’t going to stop her.”</p>
<p>“Where did she go?” Sunny asks, voice portraying more confidence than she feels.</p>
<p>“She didn’t say,” Gahyeon replies.</p>
<p>“I fucked up,” Sunny mutters, starting to pace back and forth.</p>
<p>“What?” Siyeon asks in confusion.</p>
<p>Bora answers for Sunny when the Avatar doesn’t say anything for a couple minutes. “Sunny and Minji fucked last night. This idiot convinced herself that she forced Minji into it, but we both know she wouldn’t with just anyone. So, this morning, Sunny told Minji that it meant nothing and was just a good fuck.” Gahyeon and Yubin share surprised expressions at the knowledge that the two knights slept together.</p>
<p>Siyeon looks at Sunny in surprise. It quickly shifts to anger. She darts across the room, moving quicker than anyone can react. Her hands grab the front of the Avatar’s shirt, halting her pacing. “Why the fuck would you do that?” Siyeon’s voice growls out. Bora would be lying if she said she wasn’t totally turned on right now. “Minji is the sweetest person on this planet and you ripped her heart out like it was nothing!”</p>
<p>Sunny nods, expression betraying how devastated she is at the news Minji left. “Yeah, I did.” She lowers her head, takes a deep breath, and looks at the other knight. “And I obviously made a mistake. Please…” Sunny’s cheeks quickly cover in tears. “Please, do you have any idea where she is? I…Siyeon, I think…I know I like her, but…the way she makes me feel…I’ve never felt like this before.” Saying it makes a weight feel lifted from her shoulders.</p>
<p>Siyeon sets the Avatar back down. “If you fuck up again, I don’t care if you’re the Avatar or one of the Gods, I will end you.” She growls out, stalking out of the dining hall before she does something she regrets.</p>
<p>Looking at Bora, Sunny nods to her friend. “Go. She needs you too.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Sunny nods, looking to Gahyeon, Yubin, and Yoohyeon. “Tell me everywhere you think she would go. I’m going to search all of them.” Bora lingers for a moment before going after her girlfriend.</p>
<p>The three look at each other in surprise. With a nod from Gahyeon, the group set to work on figuring out all of Minji’s favorite spots. It takes several hours, but eventually a plan in made. Majority of the safehouses are in the North and East, but one is not far from the castle, to the West. With it still being early enough in the day, Sunny takes off to that safehouse. Unfortunately, her search turns up empty and the General isn’t there.</p>
<p>So on the way to the next safehouse, Sunny stops by the castle, which is about halfway between the two safehouses. It’s been a few days since she left so she’s not sure if Minji came back or not. She hopes the earth bender is there when she arrives, but she’s really not sure. <em>I can’t believe myself. I should’ve known…I knew I was horny, but even I wouldn’t just sleep with the first person I stumbled upon. I wanted Minji and I wanted her inside me. I wouldn’t just do that without having some feelings for her. I knew my feelings for her were more than I’ve thought about. From the moment we met, I felt an unexplainable pull to her. There’s something about her that makes me feel safe with her.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the castle, Sunny makes her way to the dining hall. Just before she enters, a guard walks past on his rounds. Seeing her, he bows to her. “Ah, Avatar Kang, Princess Gahyeon is in the throne room. They are discussing their next move.”</p><p><em>Next move? </em>She continues down the hallway, rushing to get to the throne room. As soon as she arrives, she pushes the door open, finding Bora, Siyeon, Yubin, Gahyeon, and… “Minji,” she breathes out, heart swelling at seeing the older woman alive and well. Walking forward, she approaches the earth bender, but Minji refuses to meet her gaze, prompting the Avatar to stop beside Bora. Sunny notices her hair is no longer red. Luscious blonde locks of hair cascade past her shoulders at the same length as before. <em>She looks hot with blonde hair. Red hair too. I wonder what her natural color is…Beautiful I’m sure…</em></p><p>The general instead puts focus on the war map with a placement of pieces to represent forces. “I went towards the Hainan-Cheju border and did some recon of the area. It seems Lord Han has sent, what can only be his remaining forces, to the patch of Mainland that is considered neutral zone. I couldn’t get an exact, but I’d guess…8 platoons at the most.”</p><p>“Where the hell did her get those numbers?” Bora growls out. “We took 12 ourselves and when we left…only 6 remained.”</p><p>“He must’ve hired some mercenaries,” Yoohyeon replies. “In my trips out, I’ve seen some sketchy job offers, but most were dead ends…Perhaps they were already hired when I found them.”</p><p>“So, then he hid them from Bora and I?” Sunny replies. “He trusted Bora like she was his own blood.”</p><p>“I don’t think you know him as well as you thought,” Minji snaps, throwing a rolled-up parchment onto the table. It unrolls, revealing a sketch of her and Bora with a reward offer of over 50 million credits.</p><p>Bora hastily grabs the wanted posted. “Uhm, I am worth way more than 50 million credits,” she says, swinging her hair out of her face. Siyeon snorts beside her.</p><p>“Alright, <em>daddy</em>,” Sunny replies, for no other reason than to embarrass her friend, as she takes the poster. Bora looks at her friend in disbelief while Siyeon snickers, gaining a hi-five from Yoohyeon. “I’m the Avatar…how much does that count for?”</p><p>Yubin and Gahyeon share a glance. The Princess calls attention. “Can we focus here? Lord Han obviously still poses more of a threat than we anticipated. He recently sent us a message.” She waves to Yubin. “This was left at our doorstep yesterday,” she says as Yubin pulls a brown knapsack, with mud on the bottom, forward. Reaching in, she pulls out a head of one of Hainan’s scouts. Bora gasps. None of them look away, having seen, and caused, more damage. “There was a note stuck to it.” She sighs, already memorized what it said. “<strong><em>Princess Lee Gahyeon…you have two things of mine. I will be coming for the Avatar and my traitorous General. I will allow them to continue to galivant around with their whores, but soon I will be at your doorstep and nothing will be able to stop me…not you, your generals, or the Avatar herself.</em></strong>” Gahyeon clears her throat. “This threat is not to be taken lightly. I want Yoohyeon and Siyeon to take a week for recon. You’re my stealthiest rangers. Please be careful and make sure I get you both back.”</p><p>Bora clenches her fists in anger. “Siyeonie is not a whore!”</p><p> Siyeon reaches out for her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug. “What he has to say is not our concern, Bora.”</p><p>“You’ll be okay though, right?” Bora asks, voice full of concern and worry.</p><p>The taller of the two smiles, pulling away to look into the other girl’s eyes. “This isn’t our first weeklong recon trip, Bora. Yoohyeon and I will be fine.” She looks to Yoohyeon.</p><p>“Yeah! We’ll be back before you know it!” the silver haired Archer replies as Siyeon pulls out of the hug, leaving a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.</p><p>Gahyeon walks with the two to the doors. “Please, you two…something about his letter worries me. Please use your judgement. If something seems suspicious, retreat here immediately. I can’t have one of your heads return.” She looks between the two, worry and concern swirling in her eyes.</p><p>Siyeon hugs her sister. After she pulls away, Yoohyeon hugs the Princess. “We’ll be alright, Gahyeonie.” The two leave to get their supplies ready.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sunny watches the way Minji refuses to look at anyone. When she tries to move to her, Yubin blocks her way, shaking her head. Sunny nods in acceptance, moving further away from the blonde General. Bora wraps her arm around the Avatar, attempting to comfort her. Gahyeon returns, looking to Minji and Sunny. “Alright, I don’t care if you hate each other, love each other, are friends, but Sunny still hasn’t grasped earth bending and we could use a fully strengthened Avatar in the coming battle.”</p><p>Minji nods, looking at Gahyeon before her gaze returns to the board. Sunny frowns, but nods when Gahyeon questions her. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>Gahyeon nods. “Alright. I think you’ve all rested enough. I want you all out there training. Minji, Sunny, you work on earth bending.” She looks to the other two. “Yubin, Bora, will you teach the new recruits our tactics?”</p><p>“Of course, Princess,” Yubin responds. Bora nods in agreement. She glances at Sunny before the younger Knight drags her away.</p><p>Minji hugs Gahyeon before she walks to the door. “Come on, Avatar Kang,” the woman says, voice betraying none of the emotions she feels at seeing the Avatar again.</p><p>Jogging to catch up, Sunny follows behind the General. To any guard or staff walking by them, they would say that General Kim looks like the General before her. He was a cold man that felt war was the only answer and it ultimately led to his death. Meanwhile the Avatar looks like someone kicked her puppy and then gutted it in front of her.</p><p>Arriving at the training yard, Sunny tries to catch Minji’s attention, but Minji calls forth a boulder from the ground. “You’ve got to feel the earth and everything that makes it up. Earth bending is one of the hardest to master because you have to work with more than just rock. There’s metals, flowers, trees.” She breaks the rock apart, sending pieces flying at Sunny. Minji knows she shouldn’t be so harsh on Sunny, but she hasn’t moved on from the humiliation and shame that flooded her entire being after being used by someone she thought truly cared about her. <em>They’re all the same.</em></p><p>Dodging the small pieces prove easy for the Avatar, but as Minji’s anger grows with each dodge, the pieces get bigger and bigger. Sunny pants as she continuously attempts to dodge everything thrown at her. The first few pieces, Sunny figured that was the actual exercise, but as they got bigger and Minji’s stare got colder, the Avatar realized this wasn’t part of her training anymore. Despite that, however, Sunny keeps going, pushing herself into exhaustion. <em>If this is what she needs…I’d gladly get hit by one of these boulders in order for her to feel…better…to feel any kind of closure. </em>The thoughts prove to be her downfall. One of those boulders slam into her, sending her flying backwards. Her back hits the wall of the castle, leaving several splintering cracks. She falls to the ground, groaning as her arms hold her up.</p><p>“Sunny!” she hears Minji shout over the ringing in her ears. The stars in her vision flicker around until Minji comes into view and she focuses on the worried knit to the General’s eyebrows. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I thought-I wasn’t-“</p><p>“Minji,” Sunny says, grabbing the other’s hands. “Please,” she mutters, blinking away the last of the stars. Her head tilts up, allowing her to fully see the concerned gaze disappear beneath the mask of indifference. She feels the General try to pull away, but she tightens her grip. “Wait. Let’s go again.”</p><p>The mask slips once more. “What-“</p><p>“Again…we keep going until I can stop what you throw at me…” She trails off, softly adding. “…and…so you can continue to hate me for being a dick…whatever you need for closure.” She lets go of the General’s hand, moving so that she can get up herself. For a second, she gets dizzy, holding on the wall for balance. She takes a moment, closes her eyes, lets out a breath, and reopens her eyes. She glances at Minji, whose mask has slowly replaced the concerned gaze she once held. “I’m sorry, Minji.” She walks back across the field, taking the stance she had when they started.</p><p>Unlike the first time, Minji pays attention to the sizes and speeds of what she throws at Sunny. She shouts out advice on sensing the boulders, but nothing seems to work for Sunny. This process repeats every day that the two train. Sunny stops a few pebbles, but the boulders just won’t stop. She thought the bigger objects would be easier, but she really thought wrong.</p><p>After nearly a week, the two decide to call it quits after Sunny’s knocked back for the tenth time and it’s only been a few hours since they started today. She drops on her back, staring at the darkened sky with her breaths coming out in heavy gasps. As she lays there, her mind decides to remind her of that night she and Minji slept together. <em>I don’t regret it, not one bit. She looked so beautiful underneath the moonlight and the enlightening glow of the luminaries. </em>Her eyes close, moving her arm to cover her eyes. <em>Why did I panic and tell her she was just a good fuck? Not only did I ruin the possibility of a romantic relationship, but I ruined our friendship. Minji looks at me with the coldest gaze. </em>She feels the tears slip out of her eyes. <em>I’m so fucking stupid.</em></p><p>“Sunny? We should probably go get something to eat before the kitchen staff go home for the night,” Minji calls from several feet away. She won’t admit watching the Avatar as the latter rested.</p><p>“I’m not hungry, Minji. Go on without me,” Sunny replies.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid. You need the nutrition after today,” Minji angrily replies.</p><p>Sitting up, Sunny looks at the earth bender. “Stop acting like you care, Minji. I don’t deserve for you to worry and care about me. I did something so…so disgusting and…and shameful to you.” She clenches her fists, looking at the grass below her. Tears collect in her eyes. “I don’t deserve anything that isn’t you hating my fucking guts.” She quickly stands up, sparing the General a glance. “You deserve so much more than what I did.” Minji’s eyes are wide as she stares at the Avatar throughout the rant. “I’m so fucking sorry, Minji.” She turns around, walking away from the General…from the training grounds…walking until she can’t see the castle through the trees. Collapsing next to one of the trees, Sunny slams her fist into the bark, uncaring as she tears the skin off her knuckles. “Why am I such a fuck up?” Her tears slide down her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps the question you should be asking yourself is why have you continued to leave things as they are?”</em>
</p><p>Hearing the voice, Sunny jumps up, hands lighting up. “Who’s there?” she asks, back to the tree.</p><p><em>“I’m here,” </em>a translucent figure appears in front of her.</p><p>“Ah!” She jumps in surprise. “W-Who the fuck-“</p><p>
  <em>“Language, Avatar! Gods, you’re worse than I was at your age. And to answer your question…I’m the previous Avatar before you. Each of our predecessors have access to speak with their ancestors.”</em>
</p><p>“O…kay…So…why now?” Sunny sits in front of the man-figure-thing.</p><p>
  <em>“You struggle with Earth bending…that was my birth element…before me, my ancestor was a water bender by birth and I, too, struggled with it. Anyway, that’s why I’m here…you struggle to connect with the Earth element, because you struggle to accept something within you.”</em>
</p><p>“Like what?” Sunny asks, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p><em>“Close your eyes, Avatar Kang.” </em>Doing as instructed, she closes her eyes, hands naturally resting on her thighs. <em>“Now…imagine what your life would be like if you weren’t the Avatar.” </em>Sunny’s eyebrows furrow as she follows what her ancestor says. <em>“Now, tell me what you see.”</em></p><p>Sunny takes a moment to register what she sees. “I’m in a nice house…Something like what’s here in the capital. Oh! Bora and Siyeon are my neighbors and they have…two wolves?” She chuckles. “I wonder how much convincing that took on Siyeon’s part.” She smiles to herself. “Oh, Gahyeon still rules the kingdom with the love and compassion she showed Bora and I when we were her prisoners…” Her breathing slows down to a resting rate. “Yubin is still the great strategist at Gahyeon’s side…I haven’t met Handong yet, but I feel like this beautiful woman with orange hair is her. She seems nice in that world…I bet she’s like that here too. Oh, she’s living with Yoohyeon. They have a cute little puppy…Oh my god, Pie is so adorable…They have a cat too. Nannan.”</p><p>
  <em>”What else?”</em>
</p><p>Sunny’s lips turn up into a smile. “I see Minji,” her voice softens, seeing the interaction Minji has with a little white puppy. “We…We have a dog together…Minji chose the name, Cherry.” Sunny doesn’t feel the tears slip out of her eyes despite them being closed. “She and I…We live together in that home. It’s something we bought together…” The dream version of her looks over at Minji, who looks back as she clasps their hands together. Seeing their joined hands, Sunny gasps as she forcibly kicked out of that world. She looks at her ancestor, only to see him gone. In his place is a worried and scared Minji.</p><p>“Sunny? Sunny-ah, please say something,” Minji says, hands on the Avatar’s cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears away. “Are you okay?”</p><p>After a moment of just staring at the woman’s eyes, Sunny’s lips turn up into a soft smile, remembering the vision. Minji’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. The Avatar reaches up, fingers lightly pressing the wrinkles from the older girl’s eyebrows. This action confuses the General even more. Sunny speaks up before the other can say anything. “I love you,” she says, voice low at first. <em>I want that life with her. </em>Her voice is louder this time. “I fucking love you so much.”</p><p>Minji’s eyes widen in shock. She seems to snap out of it, mask piecing back together. “I-“</p><p>“Wait,” Sunny says, moving her hands to hold Minji’s wrists, keeping the general’s hands on her cheeks. “Please, don’t go. Please, let me explain.”</p><p>Despite her head telling her no, Minji follows her heart and stays with the Avatar. She pulls her hands out of Sunny’s hold. “Okay.”</p><p>Sunny nods. She looks down at her hands, which now rest in her lap. With a deep breath, she looks back up, meeting the General’s gaze. “I lied to you.” She starts with. “First, I’m so fucking sorry I lied. I panicked and that was really just stupid of me. Second, I told you that you were who I just happened to run into, but that’s not really true.” Sunny starts to word vomit, feeling the weight lift from her shoulders. “I was looking for you, not consciously, but after we had sex, I realized that I went searching for you, because you make me feel at home…at peace. You feel like the home I don’t remember having.” She takes a breath, nervously clenching and unclenching her fists. “So, uhm, I know…you probably still hate me and I-I’m okay with that,” she stutters, pausing to bite her lip, hoping it’ll stop her from wanting to cry. “And I-Uh…I just wanted you to know that I don’t regret having sex with you…I don’t regret a single moment of what we did…I…I regret lying to you and making you feel worthless, because you’re not. I felt I forced you to have sex with me. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met, and I felt I took advantage of that, but then I realized that I searched for you and by then, I knew there was no fixing it. I knew you hated me for making you feel worthless and shameful. Minji, I’m-“</p><p>The general leans forward, pressing her lips to the Avatar’s. She reaches around Sunny, pulling her closer. Sunny reaches up, caressing the older girl’s cheeks. She feels tears slide onto her knuckles, sending panic through the Avatar. Pulling away, she opens her mouth, only for Minji to press her finger over the other’s lips. “Please, shut up, Sunny,” she mutters, eyes glazed over as she scans the Avatar’s face for any hint of deceit. “I don’t hate you…not anymore. At first, I was hurt…upset…shamed that I felt something and you didn’t…I left because I didn’t want to confront you and then you tell me that what you said was true…That I was just a good, quick fuck…and you used me to get yourself off.” Her thumbs rub against the Avatar’s cheeks, more to comfort herself that this is happening. It isn’t another dream. “So, I left, but then I learned that I couldn’t avoid you forever. You haunted my dreams and my nightmares. One minute, we were in love…a family…and the next we were at each other’s throats as if you were completely on Lord Han’s side.” She closes her eyes, resting her forehead against the other’s own. “I love you too, Sunny.” She pulls away, hands lowering to her lap. “And I want this…I want you, but…” She bites her lips.</p><p>Nodding, Sunny intertwines their fingers. “The mistake I made…it’s not to be taken lightly, I get that, Minji…”she lets out a shuddering breath. “I’ll let you decide what happens between us….I’ll accept whatever you decide. I want us to work this out. I want to be able to buy a home with you, adopt a puppy named Cherry, and live until we’re both too frail to move. I want a life with you, but I don’t want to force you into anything.” She lets go of the woman’s hands, moving back to a respectable distance. “I’m sorry for everything I made you feel.” She blushes. “You deserve the world and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”</p><p>Swallowing heavily, the General sniffles. “I want us to work out, Sunny, but…I need time to…right now…all I can think about is waking up to another cold bed.”</p><p>Nodding, Sunny manages a small smile. “I’ll wait as long as you need, Minji, even if it’s takes until the day I die.”</p><p>Neither have the knowledge that that day approaches quicker than a normal human could know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After deciding to take things slow, Minji and Sunny continue her training. Unlike before, Sunny’s able to connect with the element like never before. She’s able to block, deflect, and destroy any projectiles sent at her. Bora cheers from where she sits away from the training ground. Sunny looks at Minji, resisting the urge to run up to the General and hug her in thanks, but she made a promise. They were gonna take things slow and Minji was gonna control their pace. Sunny wants Minji to choose how fast they go…especially since she was the one that fucked it up. She doesn’t feel she deserves to dictate their relationship.</p>
<p>“General Kim, Avatar!” one of the castle guards rushes out to them. “Princess Gahyeon requests your immediate presence in the throne room!”</p>
<p>Bora pouts. “They could’ve called for me too.”</p>
<p>Sunny shakes her head as Minji walks inside. “Come on. Let’s see what this is about.”</p>
<p>Walking behind the knight, Sunny totally doesn’t stare at the woman’s ass as they walk inside. And Bora definitely doesn’t make fun of her for it. When they reach the throne room, Sunny’s eyes widen at seeing the familiar figure. “Yoohyeon?” she questions, seeing the tall girl with her arm around Yubin. Looking up, the girl’s eyes land on Sunny, then flicker to Bora.</p>
<p>“Where’s Siyeonie?” Bora asks, looking around for her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Bora, I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon says, a single tear sliding down from her eye.</p>
<p>Walking forward to hug the archer, Sunny gets a better look at Yoohyeon. There are several visible bruises covering where her clothing doesn’t cover her skin. By the looks of it, most of them are at least a couple days old. She sees the girl’s right eye is shut, black and blue bruising stretches from her cheek up to her eyebrow. <em>What happened to you, Yoohyeon? </em>Sunny sees the girl’s only good eye start to roll up. She rushes forward, catching the girl in her arms, stopping her from hitting the ground and causing more damage.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon!” Sunny shouts, squatting so she can scoop the girl into her arms. She frowns. <em>She’s one of the sweetest girls and someone really did this to her… </em>Sunny turns around. “We need to get her to a healer. I think she’s got a concussion…or worse.”</p>
<p>The Princess turns to Yubin. “I want the capitol healer here now.” Her voice is colder than anyone in the room has ever heard. When she sees them staring at her, she throws her hands up. “What? Yoohyeon needs the best and right now, Siyeon isn’t here. So, we use who we have to. Sunny, get her to the infirmary downstairs.” Her eyes shift to Bora and Minji. “I want our army ready to leave. You’ll be leading them to the camp down south…to Lord Han’s army.” She clenches her jaw in anger.</p>
<p>Hearing the declaration of war, Bora and Minji glance at one another before nodding. They leave to go follow their orders while Gahyeon follows behind Sunny. The two make it the infirmary, where the on-duty nurse helps them get the girl into one of the beds. She’s checked out by the nurse, who does what she can for her until the capital healer arrives.</p>
<p>“Please be okay, Yoohyeon,” Sunny mumbles, sitting next to the bed with the girl’s right hand tightly clasped in both of hers.</p>
<p>“Sunny,” Gahyeon looks up from her spot on the other side of the bed. The Avatar meets the Princess’ gaze. “I need…I need to tell you something about Yoohyeon.”</p>
<p>Tilting her head in confusion, Sunny slowly nods, sensing this is something Gahyeon struggles to formulate. “Take your time, Princess.”</p>
<p>The girl smiles in thanks. After a moment, she launches into her story. “Do you remember the childhood stories many of us were told about the Daemon Realm?” Sunny nods. “Well…Yoohyeon is one of the last surviving members of that race.” Sunny’s eyes widen. “She appeared in front of this castle over a hundred and fifty years ago, just after the Daemon Realm was attacked by humans. At that time…she was just a child, barely twenty in our years, but she looked five…six…” Gahyeon looks at her friend. “My family knew what she was but felt that even at her age…She shouldn’t be judged by the fear other humans pushed on the Daemons. For centuries, Hainan and the Daemon Realm coexisted beside each other, but when other Kingdoms felt the Daemons were too strong, they attacked. Hainan refused to attack and sent aid, but it was too late. The Daemons were gone, save Yoohyeon. She walks for dozens of miles on her own, eventually finding our castle. My family welcomed her, taught her the best they could to control her powers, and they explained what happened. That humanity grew fearful of the Daemons and attacked, that Hainan was informed of the attack, but it was too late. Ever since…Yoohyeon leaves every 20-40 years and comes back when most people have forgotten her face.”</p>
<p>Sunny looks down, noticing some of the girl’s bruises have lightened in color. “So, I take it she has a healing factor that we don’t?”</p>
<p>Gahyeon nods. “The healer I sent Yubin after…He’s an older man that lives out in the woods on his own. No one knows he lives there except the royal family and those we trust. I suspect he’s Daemon, but he’s never confirmed or denied it. Either way…he can make sure she’s okay.”</p>
<p>Sunny nods, looking at the Daemon’s calm, yet hurt, expression. “Yoohyeon is Yoohyeon.” She looks at Gahyeon. “She’s my friend and family. Lord Han is going to pay for this.”</p>
<p>The princess nods. “He’s always been a tyrannical leader, but…to move his forces away from his kingdom to attack another, larger kingdom? What’s his endgame?”</p>
<p>Sunny frowns. “I don’t know,” she stares at Yoohyeon’s chest, watching the girl sleep. <em>Growing up…I have memories of Daemons causing terror, but then I have other memories of Daemons being fun and loving creatures that, unlike their name suggests, were practically angels. Is it possible my people…my real people knew the truth?</em></p>
<p>“Sorry, I got there as fast as I could,” Yubin says, bursting through the doors with an older man behind her.</p>
<p>The man says nothing as he rushes to Yoohyeon’s bedside, eyes scanning the injuries he can see. “I’d like to ask you all to leave.” He looks to Gahyeon, then his eyes land on the Avatar. His eyes widen. “Scratch that, everyone but the Avatar leaves.”</p>
<p>Pointing to herself, Sunny mutters, “Me?”</p>
<p>The man nods just as Gahyeon turns to the nurse. “If you would go the supply room and collect basic medical kits…we’ll be needing them. After you get them to the armory, you’re free to have the remainder of the day off.” The nurse nods in thanks. Once she’s gone, Gahyeon leads Yubin out of the room. The scholar is hesitant, having never actually seen the mysterious healer work his ‘magic’.</p>
<p>Once everyone’s cleared the room, the man looks to the Avatar. “I need to know the extent of her wounds. Just check under her clothes and tell me what they are.” Nodding, Sunny starts checking under the silver-haired girl’s clothes, telling every cut, burn, bruise, scar that looks newer than seven days. Once done, she looks to the man. He’s mixed some kind of potion together and drained the liquid into a needle. “Alright…” He looks to the Avatar. “This is gonna hurt.” Before Sunny can say anything, he jabs the needle in her arm instead of in Yoohyeon’s.</p>
<p>“What the-“</p>
<p>Her eyes roll up in her head as her legs give out. The man catches her, sitting her in the chair and making sure her hand touches the Daemon’s arm. “Sorry, Avatar. This will work much better this way. Unless you want this dragon to tear apart the castle before she comes to her senses.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Sunny wakes up to screams and cries for help. She jolts up, looking around as fire burns village houses down. A woman rushes by. “Yoohyeon! Yoohyeon, baby, where are you, my child? Someone!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hearing the name, Sunny starts to frantically look around. She tries to call out for her friend but gets no reply. “Yoohyeon! I’m here to help!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sunny?” a young voice calls from behind the Avatar. Spinning around, she sees Yoohyeon, but as a child…or at least physically a child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yoohyeon!” Sunny rushes up to her, kneeling in front of her. “Are you okay? Where is this?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Daemon frowns, looking around. “This is the memory of my village getting burned down by humans. I wasn’t old enough to change forms, so I hid over there.” She points behind Sunny, right at a copy of Yoohyeon. “What are you doing here, Sunny?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Some healer that Gahyeon called in stabbed me with a needle and injected with me some homemade cocktail…potion thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon shakes her head. “Sorry about that. He’s half Daemon, half human. He’s a skilled potion-maker. I’m lucky you were near me when he came. If he had injected me…I most likely would’ve shifted forms and…my form is too big for the infirmary.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yoohyeon, how do I get us out?” Sunny asks despite wanting to know what she means by other form.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Daemon smiles softly. “You hold my hand and…enter the Avatar state.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t…I’ve never…what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon chuckles, flicking Sunny’s forehead. “Sorry, but this is gonna hurt a minute. I wouldn’t do it if we weren’t forced to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, every childhood memory of Sunny’s comes rushing back into her head. How she was born to a tribe of Nomads, who needed shelter from a storm and landed on Cheju. How Lord Han discovered she was the Avatar, with an early, natural affinity to all four elements. How he had her people killed in front of her and used a forbidden Daemon potion to erase all her memories. Then she sees a dragon fly overhead in a memory of one of the times the ancient Nomads of her tribe traveled around the Daemon’s land.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dropping to her knees, Sunny stares at the ground as her eyes glow light orange. She feels her upper arms and down her back burn. Fire starts to consume her hands, darting up her arms and eating away at her sleeves. The fire destroys her shirt, revealing a massive tribal style tattoo with the four elements’ symbols on her back that extends to her arms. Sucking in a gasp, she straightens up, feeling everything is how it should be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathing heavily, the glow fades as Sunny comes back to herself. She looks over to see Yoohyeon is back to her older self. “Ready to go?” she asks, pointing behind her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing a light orange portal, Sunny walks with the Daemon to it. “Now…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We hold hands and walk through,” Yoohyeon explains. “Also…please don’t tell anyone about my people…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yoohyeon, you’re still you and I’m confident our friends were still be there for you, but I won’t tell them. That’s not my place.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Together, the duo walk through the portal, hands tightly clasped.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking through the portal, Yoohyeon woke up without a single remaining injury and Sunny woke up in her own body. The man from before is gone, but a note is left behind. <em>Alright, stop calling me for when Dumb Yoo here gets hurt. -Archimedes. </em>Sunny laughs at hearing Yoohyeon being called dumb. Of course, the Daemon playfully punches the Avatar, holding back her true strength even though Sunny knows the truth. Then, the two leave and meet up with the others, explaining the mystery healer gave Yoohyeon a super cocktail of shit to heal her with.</p>
<p>“So, what’s our plan now?” Sunny asks, looking at her friends and comrades. “We can’t just rush in without a plan.”</p>
<p>Yubin speaks up. “About that…” She pulls out a layout of the camp that Cheju’s army has set up. With Yoohyeon’s intel, she marks everything on the map. “I’ve made some edits in how I think they may change their guard rotations, but it’s all speculation until we get there.” She starts explaining the plan, making marks on the map to show how they would attack. “I think our best bet is launch a distraction on the front, using the majority of our forces. Minji and Yoohyeon can lead a team while Sunny and Bora leads another…flanking around to both sides.”</p>
<p>Sunny reaches across the map. “What about this here?” she points to an odd indention from the sea. “Is this a cave or something?”</p>
<p>Yubin frowns, having not noticed it before. “I’m honestly not sure.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon speaks up. “It’s ah…It is a cave. If I remember right,” she leans forward, pointing the path it takes. “It goes all the way under their camp and comes out on the backside, but it’s a drop off into the ocean and the only way up to the camp is climb.”</p>
<p>Sunny taps her chin in thought. Yubin continues. “We can’t use it, but they can potentially climb down. We’ll have to watch that.”</p>
<p>The rest of the plan is finalized, and everyone is sent to their own devices. Sunny walks with Bora back to the older girl’s room. “You gonna be okay tonight, Bora?”</p>
<p>Bora nods, opening the door to her room. She pauses, looking at the bed. A blush settles over her cheeks. “I’ll…be okay.” She looks back at Sunny. “We’ll…get her back though, right?”</p>
<p>Nodding, the Avatar tightly hugs her friend. “Of course. Siyeon is family…and you’re her girl so we have to get her back.”</p>
<p>Bora smiles, hugging Sunny once more. “Goodnight, Sunny.”</p>
<p>“You too, Bora.”</p>
<p>Once the older girl shuts the door, Sunny turns around to go to her own room. She opens the door only to feel arms snake around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she sees a mass of familiar blonde hair. For a moment, she freezes, not wanting to put her hands somewhere that’ll make things heated too quickly.</p>
<p>Minji releases her hold on the Avatar, hands moving to hold the other’s. “Sunny-ah,” she mutters, eyes meeting when Sunny turns around.</p>
<p>“What is it, Minji?” Sunny asks, swallowing heavily. <em>Keep it in your pants, Sun.</em></p>
<p>The General bites her lip. “I know…We said we would go slow, but…” Her eyes lose some of their light. “I just…just for tonight, will you sleep with me?” Her eyes widen. “In my room…my bed…” She huffs in annoyance. “I’m making it worse.”</p>
<p>Sunny smiles, kissing the general’s cheek. “Yeah. Let me change and I’ll be there in a minute?” Minji nods, not letting go of the girl’s hands. Sunny chuckles. “Babe, I gotta go change.” Hearing the term of endearment, Minji lets go of the other’s hands. She watches the Avatar walk inside and shut the door. Turning away, she slowly walks to her own room. Before she’s even halfway there, Sunny appears back beside her. “If you wanted to walk together, you should’ve just said so.”</p>
<p>They reach the older girl’s room after a few comfortable minutes of silence. “I-“ Minji stops, facing Sunny. She holds both of the Avatar’s hands. “I…I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow-“</p>
<p>Sunny covers the General’s mouth, stopping her from saying more. “Let’s enjoy this night together, okay? Tomorrow is a new day. I’m confident everyone will come out alive.” She smiles, tilting her head. “Besides…I want to have a future with you…and right now, this is the path we have to take to get there.”</p>
<p>Hearing Sunny still wants to be with her, Minji smiles beneath the other’s hand. She reaches up, sliding the hand down and holding it. The two stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before a switch flips in Minji. She lets go of Sunny’s hands, grabbing the girl’s neck, palms pressed against each side. Pulling the girl forward, she presses their lips together in a needy, sensual kiss that’s full of want and desire. She immediately attempts to deepen their kiss, tongue begging for entrance into Sunny’s mouth.</p>
<p>The Avatar pulls away first, eyes wide. “Minji-“</p>
<p>“I want you, Sunny.” The blonde meets Sunny’s gaze. Both girls’ pupils are blown, but over all the lust, want, and desire, there’s love in their expressions. “I want to make love to you.”</p>
<p>Swallowing heavily, Sunny replies with her mouth, pressing back against Minji’s. Lips are opened, allowing their tongues to explore each other’s mouths. Minji fumbles to grab the door handle, smacking the door severely times before she growls and pulls away. She turns the handle, practically body slamming into the door. As soon as she turns back around, Sunny’s front presses against her. The General moans, feeling the shorter girl try to show some dominance. She smirks into their kiss, hands sliding beneath Sunny’s shirt. Her fingers feel Sunny suck in a gasp.</p>
<p>“I love you, Minji,” Sunny says, eyes full of love and awe for the older woman.</p>
<p>Despite the mood, Minji smiles, love pouring from every inch of her. “I love you too, Sunny.”</p>
<p>With their separation, the General starts pulling Sunny’s shirt up, struggling to get it off. She growls, looking at her love. “I’ll buy you another one,” she says before ripping the shirt in half, throwing each part off the other girl’s body, revealing toned abs and several familiar scars. Minji presses into the Avatar, walking her back to the bed. As soon as Sunny’s knees hit the bed, she falls onto the mattress. The General grabs the girl’s hands, pulling her back to a seated position.</p>
<p>“Min-“ the name turns into a moan as Sunny feels the other woman kneading her uncovered nipples with her fingers. She feels tempted to clench her thighs together, but as if sensing it, Minji presses her knee between Sunny’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, baby, we’ve been over this. Your legs stay open for me.” With Minji’s lips near the Avatar’s neck, she attaches them to the shorter girl’s collarbone. She sucks on the skin after biting it. A moan forces its way through Sunny’s lips. “You’re so beautiful,” Minji whispers into Sunny’s skin. She leaves marks all along the Avatar’s neck, wanting people to see who the most powerful bender belongs to.</p>
<p>Sunny whimpers, feeling Minji’s fingers leave her erect nipples alone. “Minji,” she whines, eyes opening to look at the blonde woman. “Please…no more teasing.”</p>
<p>Minji smirks, straightening up. Suddenly, she pushes Sunny onto her back. “Slide up,” she orders, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Sunny moves back on the bed, head resting on a mountain of pillows. She sits up, eyes locking onto Minji’s. Neither pair of eyes move as Minji lowers herself over Sunny’s body. She presses kisses to each of Sunny’s scars. “I counted them last time,” she says, voice low and full of emotion. “You have twelve on your abdomen…” She moves up to Sunny’s chest. “Four across your chest…” She presses kisses to the scar above Sunny’s heart. The one over her right breast. Then the two beneath her left breast.</p>
<p>“Miiinjiii,” the Avatar whines, hands sliding to the spot behind Minji’s ears. She tugs her up, pressing her lips against Minji’s. Their tongues immediately meet in a dance of wet heat. Sunny’s fingertips massage the other’s scalp, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. Pulling away, the Avatar looks at her with wide eyes. Her eyes narrow as her lips turn up into a smirk. She continues to massage the blonde’s scalp, keeping her distracted while she presses her lips to Minji’s neck. “I’m yours,” she mutters as she presses short pecks to the other’s neck. “And you’re mine,” she says, voice dropping, surprising Minji at how possessive she sounds. The blonde feels heat shoot through her core.</p>
<p>Sucking and biting at the blonde’s neck, Sunny makes sure to leave as many bruises as she can before Minji manages to pull Sunny’s hands away from her scalp. “No, no. This is about your pleasure, Sunny.”</p>
<p>Pouting, Sunny’s eyes narrow as her hands slide beneath Minji’s shirt. She holds Minji’s lustful gaze as she lifts the shirt up. “Sure, <em>mommy</em>,” Sunny playfully replies, only to see Minji freeze.</p>
<p>Before Sunny can panic, Minji shakes her head. “I can’t believe you,” she growls out, eyes darkening. She wastes no time in pushing Sunny back against the bed. Moving back down, she keeps her eyes locked with Sunny’s as she teases the girl’s clit. Her fingers squeeze and massage it, building Sunny up, only to stop. “Look at mommy, Sunny.”</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, Sunny forces herself to lock eyes with the General. Minji attaches her mouth against Sunny’s wet pussy. Her teeth lightly pull Sunny’s clit, tongue rubbing it before she releases her hold of it. Sunny’s head lulls back and Minji stops again. Her head snaps up, eyes glaring at the woman. “Minji, if you don’t fucking let me come,” she growls out, reaching down to the woman. Sitting up, she sees the blonde try to push her back, but she intertwines their fingers. “Please. You too…”</p>
<p>Nodding, Minji relents, seeing how much Sunny wants to give back what Minji’s given. Her fingers slip through Sunny’s wet folds as her tongue immediately finds the other’s clit. Sunny sucks in a gasp at the assault. She reaches down with her free hand, caressing the side of Minji’s head. The entire time that Minji eats the Avatar out, her eyes remain locked on Sunny, watching the different reactions she can elicit from the girl she’s fallen in love with. Back arching, Sunny feels every wave of pleasure Minji’s tongue sends through her. She collapses back, chest quickly rising and falling.</p>
<p>The General removes her fingers from inside Sunny. She still holds the half-lidden gaze of her lover’s eyes while she licks her fingers clean. Sunny watches the blonde move to lay next to her. The woman softly kisses Sunny, letting the shorter girl taste herself. Minji smiles when she feels Sunny’s hand caressing her cheek. “I love you, Sunny. So much.”</p>
<p>Without giving a verbal reply, Sunny removes her hand from Minji’s cheek. She presses it to the blonde’s chest, pushing her onto her back. Swinging her leg over the other woman, Sunny sits on her love’s abdomen, letting the blonde feel her growing wetness . Minji’s eyes widen at the switch of role and the slickness now on her abdomen. The Avatar leans down, softly smiling. She rests their foreheads together. “I love you too, Minji. More than I can ever express with words.” She leans back up. “Which is why I want to show you…if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>Minji nods. She looks down to see Sunny’s fingers unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt. The General suddenly grabs Sunny’s hands, surprising her. “Uh, wait…Sunny-ah,” she whispers, eyes avoiding the other’s curious, but understanding, gaze.</p>
<p>Tilting her head, Sunny comfortingly rubs the woman’s palms with her thumbs. “What is it, love?”</p>
<p>Minji almost melts at the pure love and care in Sunny’s voice. She blushes under the other’s intense gaze. “I…I, uh…have…had a bad injury…” She closes her eyes, trying to force the memory away. “I was impaled by a spear…It did a lot of damage and my…” She feels a ghost-like touch just below her eyes. Opening them, she sees the softest smile she’s ever seen. <em>That’s why she’s called Sunny.</em></p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this now, Minji. It’s okay. Whenever you’re comfortable…” Seeing the sincerity in the Avatar’s gaze, Minji nods, fingers undoing the last buttons. As soon as she unbuttons the last button, she lets her hands hover there. Sunny uses one hand to hold Minji’s while the other pulls the woman’s other hand to her lips. “I don’t love you because you’re 100% perfect, Minji. I love you because you care so much about people, yet don’t take shit from them. I love how you have this little mole in the center of your upper lip,” she runs her thumb along the woman’s upper lip, briefly pausing over the mole. “I love every inch of you…perfections and imperfections alike.” She leans down, thumbs wiping the blonde’s tears away. Minji leans up, closing the little bit of space between them.</p>
<p>The kiss starts off innocent enough, until Minji opens her lips, accepting Sunny’s exploratory tongue. She tenses when she feels Sunny’s fingers touch her shirt. To her surprise, she feels Sunny start buttoning it back up. She pulls away, hands grabbing Sunny’s. “What-“</p>
<p>Smiling, Sunny pecks the woman’s lips. “I can tell you’re not really sure, and I’m not gonna force you, Minji. I convinced myself before that I forced you to fuck me…and I never want you to feel forced to do anything.”</p>
<p>“I…” Minji blushes. “I’ve always been scared of…reactions to my wounds, Sunny, but you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted…to feel inside me.” Sunny’s eyes darken at her lover’s words. “So please.” Nodding, Sunny goes to unbutton what she buttoned back up. “I really could use a new white shirt.”</p>
<p>Seeing Minji’s playful grin, Sunny rips the fabric as she tears the front of the shirt. She doesn’t bother having Minji lift up, instead she just continues to tear the fabric into pieces. Minji watches, finding it a turn on to see the Avatar ripping her clothes off. Sunny is so focused that when she looks back at Minji, she sees the woman is staring at her abdomen. Holding one piece of fabric, Sunny leans down, pressing her lips to the scars on Minji’s abdomen. She knows the scars are from a sword, brandings for torture, and one she can tell in a sharp weapon made from ice, but Sunny doesn’t care about them being there, though she would take those wounds herself if it meant Minji never had to suffer such trauma…even if it never led to this moment.</p>
<p>“I,” she kisses the sword scar, “love,” next, she kisses a burn scar, “all,” she kisses the ice scar, “of you,” she whispers against the second branding. She feels her heart turn heavy, but she decides to question Minji later.</p>
<p>Kissing her way up Minji’s abdomen, Sunny finds her braless and smiles softly. She runs her tongue up the woman’s left breast, circling the erect nipple. While her tongue pays the left breast ample attention, Sunny’s right hand kneads and tugs on the blonde’s right nipple. She hears the blonde’s low moan of pleasure, spurring her to switch. Her mouth kisses slightly off center from the areola, sucking the skin as her hand kneads the left nipple. A sizeable bruise forms from Sunny’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Sunny,” Minji moans out her lover’s name, eyes meeting the other woman’s.</p>
<p>Smirking, Sunny kisses down Minji’s abdomen, sucking a bruise to the surface every few kisses. Once reaching the waistband of the knight’s pants, she smirks, pulling away. She unravels the fabric of Minji’s shirt. Seeing it, Minji tilts her head in curiosity, but the lust in her eyes offsets the cute sight. Sunny crawls back up Minji’s body. “Is…this okay?” she asks, looking at the makeshift blindfold.</p>
<p>Minji nods. “Yeah…” She reaches out, caressing Sunny’s cheeks. “I trust you.” A soft, content smile appears on the blonde’s face.</p>
<p>Sunny feels her heart swell with love for this woman. She places the makeshift blindfold around Minji’s head, tying it the side. “Too tight?” she asks.</p>
<p>“N-No,” Minji stutters. She keeps her head still, waiting for Sunny to do something.</p>
<p>The Avatar presses her lips to Minji. “Tell me at any time if you want it off, Minji.” Minji’s hands lightly hold the sheets since that’s all she can feel around them.</p>
<p>Nodding, the general focuses on her breathing. She feels Sunny do simple things like touch her hand or kiss her scars. The sensations feel just like they did before. Then, Sunny starts sucking on her neck. The blonde softly moans at the sensation. Her body gets more sensitive each time Sunny’s tongue touches her. She feels the Avatar’s mouth on her right nipple, licking and biting.</p>
<p>“Sunny,” Minji moans, feeling the Avatar’s smile. “Please.” Never in her life did Minji expect to beg for someone to fuck her, but she’s never felt like this about anyone before.</p>
<p>Reaching up, Sunny caresses her love’s jaw, thumb lovingly rubbing her skin. She moves down, hand teasingly sliding down Minji’s body. Once at the blonde’s pussy, Sunny opens her mouth in surprise. “Baby, your pussy is drenched,” she wastes no time in teasing the woman’s entrance, fingers slipping in and out of her folds.</p>
<p>“Ah, Sunny-ah,” Minji moans, thighs clenching together.</p>
<p>The Avatar pulls her hand from Minji’s pussy, earning a displeased grunt. She smirks, pushing the blonde’s thighs apart. “Are you gonna come for me, Minji?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Minji replies, breaths increasing with anticipation. Her fists grip the sheets.</p>
<p>Sunny lowers herself, tongue playfully flicking the blonde’s clit. She feels Minji’s hips jerk against her, spurring her on. Her fingers dip into the knight’s folds, pumping in and out of her. At first, Sunny slowly pumps into the blonde. Feeling Minji’s walls tighten, she speeds up the pumping. Her tongue is completely replaced by her mouth, sucking at her love’s clit. Minji moans as she comes, juices coating Sunny’s fingers. Pulling her hand out of Minji’s drenched pussy, Sunny lifts her hand up, admiring how hard she made the blonde come.</p>
<p>Looking at Minji, Sunny smirks. She lays down beside the blonde, putting her soaked hand to the woman’s mouth. “Taste yourself,” she says, surprised at her own command. Minji opens her mouth without hesitation, sucking on Sunny’s fingers. She tastes herself, moaning at the sensuality of what they just did and how commanding Sunny’s been. Reaching up, Minji fumbles to remove her blindfold. Feeling the fabric, she slides it off her head, only to see Sunny looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing the Avatar has ever seen on the planet.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Minji whispers, eyes half open.</p>
<p>Smiling, Sunny reaches to the woman’s exposed ear, pushing her hair back. Her hand caresses the side of her lover’s face. “I love you too.” She leans in, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Minji pouts, having expected a kiss on the lips. Smiling, Sunny leans down, kissing the woman’s lips. “Better?”</p>
<p>Minji nods, cuddling against the Avatar’s front. “Good night, Sunny.”</p>
<p>Pulling the covers over them, Sunny whispers just above Minji’s ear. “Goodnight, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle rages with each side fighting for not only their lives, but their respective kingdoms. Minji dodges the swipe of a sword form one of the three enemy combatants surrounding her. She blocks the next attacker’s sword, only to push them away to avoid getting decapitated. Using her bending, she lifts one up before flying the boulder up, killing him. She frowns, worriedly looking around for Sunny. Her eyes land on the Avatar.</p>
<p>Sunny really hates fighting with a sword, but that was a required rule to be in Cheju’s army. Lord Han <strong>hated </strong>any other weapons. She never understood why, but she’s glad there’s no such rule here. The staff in her hands is much more her style. She spins it in her grasp, sending waves of wind from the tips to keep enemy soldiers from getting too close. Kicking one back, she blocks the sword of another. Her eyes quickly scan the battlefield, finding Minji is still there and alive. <em>Thank the gods.</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bora’s taken to using her signature sword and shield combo. It’s what she spent her entire life using so she plans to keep at it. Her current adversary is bigger than her, but she’s quicker. While he swings his sword, she dances around him, slashing at the back of his knees. Once he’s kneeled, she digs her sword end of the staff into his back. A battle cry is heard behind her. She looks over her shoulder, seeing another swordsman rushing her. Turning back to the bigger guy, she works on pulling her sword out, but it’s jammed. By the time she gets it out and turns, an arrow penetrates his skull. Glancing behind her, she nods in thanks to Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>The archer has been launching arrow after arrow at the attackers near her. She knows her quiver is almost empty despite coming with extra arrows. Reaching back to the quiver, she notches another arrow, firing it at a soldier trying to sneak up behind Minji. When he falls, she spots another coming for her. She reaches back, only to find her quiver empty. She puts her head through the bow, letting go in favor of grabbing the daggers on her waist. <em>There’s so many. At least another platoon more than before. We’re losing men against these mercenaries and are outnumbered. </em>She slices her opponent’s neck, uncaring of the blood that spatters against her. <em>I don’t want to lose anyone, but can I afford to reveal myself?</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, Sunny appears beside Yoohyeon. She helps the Daemon defend herself. “Yoohyeon, I’m gonna have to kill all these people, aren’t I?” the Avatar asks.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon frowns. “I’m sorry, Sunny. This is…not a battle in our favor.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Sunny kicks her attacker back. His eyes widen when he sees the Avatar’s eyes take on the orange glow. He stumbles back in fear. Moving quicker than before, Sunny rushes him, slamming her staff in his abdomen, then separating it into two pieces with thin blades on the ends. She digs the blade through his chainmail, breaking through it due to how thin the blades are. He gasps in pain, falling to the ground when she pulls the blade free. Wind roaring around her, Sunny launches at another soldier. She fights with a blend of the elements, mixing them with her dual weapons. In minutes, she’s taken down majority of the approaching soldiers, leaving her comrades a few moments to gather themselves. She lets herself out of the Avatar state, leaning against Minji as her breaths come out in heavy rasps.</p>
<p>“Sunny,” Minji says in worry as the Avatar puts her staff back together. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Nodding, the Avatar sucks in a breath. “…just takes…a lot,” she mumbles. Despite her exhaustion, she turns to Minji before the next wave of enemies hit. She reaches up, tightly grabbing the blonde’s armor. Pulling the woman down, she smashes their lips together. “I love you, Minji. Please stay safe.” She pulls away, eyes already glowing orange again.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Sunny,” the General says as the Avatar launches back into the fray. She looks to Bora and Yoohyeon, both nodding.</p>
<p>The fight begins again with each side immediately suffering losses. Even with the Avatar, Hainan’s army suffers heavy losses. Over forty percent of their force is dead or too injured to continue while Cheju’s percentage is around thirty. With the odds against them, Yoohyeon grits her teeth. She stabs her nearest opponent in his eye before rushing forward. <em>I’m sorry. </em>Jumping on one of the nearby Cheju soldiers, she kicks off his shoulders, launching herself into the sky. In the following seconds before she falls back to earth, her body glows white. The glow stretches, taking a new form. Those around her watch in awe as she’s revealed in her Daemon form.</p>
<p>A silver dragon flies overhead. Fire spews from its mouth, burning the attacking army. Yoohyeon’s scaled hide protects her from the arrows that are shot at her. For each archer that shoots her, Sunny kills them before they can fire again. In return, Yoohyeon makes sure to burn those that try to get the Avatar. With the two powerful beings working together, their friends and comrades have less to deal with. Despite their shock about Yoohyeon, Hainan’s army continues the fight with renewed moral.</p>
<p>The remaining Cheju forces finally surrender after losing ninety percent of their forces. Most were killed, but some of the mercenaries fled. Yoohyeon, now back as her human form, stands next to the Avatar as the Hainan soldiers take those captured to the camp. With this battle over, the two have a chance to talk.</p>
<p>“You took a big risk, Yoohyeon,” Sunny says softly. She grabs the girl’s arm. “But thank you for helping me.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon shakes her head. For the first time in years, she feels fearful of her future. “I worry I made the wrong decision for myself, but in my heart…I made the right one for my family.” She looks over the cliff, eyes staring at Cheju island in the distance.</p>
<p>“You know Gahyeon, and I have your back,” Sunny replies. “And I’m confident Minji, Siyeon, Yubin, and Bora do too.”</p>
<p>As if summoned, Bora and Minji walk up to the pair, who turn around at their approach. The two rush to them, wrapping their arms around the Daemon and Avatar. “Thank the gods you’re both okay,” Minji mutters, breath caressing Sunny’s ear.</p>
<p>The group pulls out of the hug as Bora speaks up. “Yoohyeon!” she punches the Daemon’s arm. “You could do that this whole time! And you didn’t tell me you could turn into a fucking dragon!” She pouts. “I’m mad at you.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, the silver haired girl looks at her friends with a fondness to her gaze. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner-“</p>
<p>“We understand,” Minji says, grabbing her longtime friend’s hand. “You didn’t know who you could truly trust, Yoohyeon.” She squeezes the Daemon’s hand. “I’m sorry this was how you had to reveal yourself.”</p>
<p>Before more can be said, one of the scouts they send out earlier rushes to them. “Generals! We’ve received word from our insider on Cheju island.”</p>
<p>The quartet share looks. “Well,” Bora says, concerned about Siyeon. “Out with it!”</p>
<p>Nodding, the scout quickly tells them everything he knows. Their expressions range between a mix of surprise, concern, anger, and fear. With another shared glance, the quartet start to make a plan of attack with their remaining forces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With several ships from the Hainan Navy, the group begins the short trip to the island. Bora grips onto Sunny’s hand, worry radiating from her. “Sunny, what if she’s d-“</p>
<p>“Bora,” Sunny looks at her longtime friend. She pulls the woman into a tight hug. “Whatever we find…I know she’s alive.”</p>
<p>“General Yoohyeon, Avatar! You’re up!”</p>
<p>The fire bender sniffles, letting go of her friend. “Be careful, Sunny,” she whispers.</p>
<p>Nodding, the Avatar pulls away, walking towards the bow of the ship. She sees Minji waiting with Yoohyeon. “You’re sure about this, Yoohyeon? We can make another plan,” the blonde tells the Daemon.</p>
<p>“Minji, I love you, not as much as Sunny does, but I agreed to this knowing the potential consequences.” She sees Sunny and smiles at the Avatar. “Sunny, please tell your girlfriend that this will work.”</p>
<p>Nodding, the Avatar gives the blonde a thumbs up. “This will work, love. We’re gonna cover the ships and boarding crews. Once you all get to the inner wall of the castle, we’ll meet you in the courtyard there.” She takes the woman’s hands in her own. “It’s going to work.”</p>
<p>Minji nods, taking a deep breath. “You better be there.” She caresses the Avatar’s jaw, coaxing her forward. Their lips meet in a deep, sensual kiss of longing.</p>
<p>“Sunny, we gotta go!” Yoohyeon shouts, jumping off the ship. Her body changes forms, wings sending wind gusts around her.</p>
<p>Sunny pulls away, reluctantly letting go of the blonde’s hands. “I love you, Minji.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Sunny. Come back to me.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Sunny rushes to the edge of the ship, diving over it. She bends the water around her, eyes taking on the orange glow of the Avatar state. Leveling out with the surface of the water, she speeds over the water, approaching Cheju Island. Yoohyeon flies on overhead, breathing fire onto the outer parts of the castle. She avoids the main part of the castle where the prison cells are, hoping Siyeon is in one. The village just outside the castle is also left untouched.</p>
<p>Down at the shore, the Avatar launches into the air, bending the air around her so that she can fly over the village. People shout at the dragon that attacks the castle but remains in the village itself. <em>Lord Han’s own people despise him. </em>Bending the earth beneath the outer castle walls, Sunny tears them down, ignoring the screams of the guards on the top. She clears a path to the front of the castle before turning to deal with the soldiers coming from outside the walls.</p>
<p>With the attack on the castle, this has brought all the remaining soldiers in Han’s army to deal with the threats, protecting the shores for Minji and Bora to land with Hainan’s army. They only have a few stragglers or deserters to deal with and have a relatively easy time making it to the castle. Bora and Minji make it over the rubble, leaving their army to prevent the villagers from going inside, which they don’t do, proving Han is a horrible leader.</p>
<p>The Avatar stands in front of the castle entrance, eyes on the large guard in her way. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Chen.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, the man pulls the axe from his shoulder. “You should’ve stayed on our side, Sunny. We have a weapon and Lord Han intends for it to stop you.”</p>
<p>Hearing those words, Sunny feels her blood run cold. <em>What does that mean? </em>Before she can question him further, he attacks, fire consuming his blade. Sunny immediately goes on the defensive, dodging his attacks. Despite his size and heavy weapon, he moves well. Sunny spends her time dodging, searching for a weak spot. She ducks beneath him, thrusting her fists forward, and launching him into the air. He yells, cussing when he grabs by Yoohyeon, claws digging into his body. Sunny watches the dragon launch him into the water before circling back around to the castle. Landing, Yoohyeon’s human form returns just as her feet hit the ground.</p>
<p>“Are we all ready?” the silver-haired girl asks, looking to Bora and Minji.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get Siyeon,” Bora says, tightly gripping her shield and sword.</p>
<p>Nodding, the quartet make their way inside. Bora leads, knowing the safest way. Minji follows behind her, then Yoohyeon, and lastly, Sunny covers the flank. “It’s too quiet,” Sunny says.</p>
<p>“Stay alert,” Minji replies. “I don’t like this.”</p>
<p>The quartet encounter no one as they make it to the throne room. Minji bends rock around her, forming an armor. She kicks the door back, using the armor to create a shield in front of them. When nothing attacks, they slowly move forward. Sunny follows beside Minji, peeking out of the shield. A gasp releases from her lips.</p>
<p>“Siyeon!” Bora shouts, having peeked around the other side. She rushes forward, purposely dodging the fountain of water that flows to the right of the throne. Kneeling beside the unconscious water bender, Bora pulls her into her lap. “Siyeon, baby, please wake up.”</p>
<p>Minji slowly lowers her shield. She looks at Sunny, whose jaw is tightly clenched. “Something’s not right,” the Avatar mumbles.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Siyeon’s eyes snap open. Bora gasps, seeing a red glow to the familiar chocolate brown eyes. Siyeon moves quickly and without recognition. She reaches up, grabbing Bora by her hair, slamming the fire bender into the ground, knee digging into Bora’s back.</p>
<p>“Siyeon!” Minji shouts, shocked at the display.</p>
<p>“Come on, Siyeon. This isn’t funny,” Yoohyeon adds.</p>
<p>A menacing smirk appears on the water bender’s lips. Loud claps echo around the room. Siyeon looks to the left side as Lord Han walks out, hands creating the noise. “Excellent work, Siyeon.” He smirks at Bora, who has a slow bleed from her jaw. “I really expected you all sooner.” His gaze turns to Minji. “Ah, General Kim Jiu…I’ve heard a lot about you.” The General tenses as his gaze turns to Sunny. “And…you.” His gaze turns dark, black smoke forming around him. “I took you in from your disgusting tribe and this is how I’m repaid.”</p>
<p>“You fucking bastard,” Sunny shouts, moving towards him, only to Minji to hold her back. “You murdered my family! And…brainwashed me into believing that I was alone!”</p>
<p>The man smirks, eyes taking on the same glow as Siyeon’s. “You are a disappointment, Sunny. You were supposed to help me eradicate all the other benders, leaving us fire benders as the superior element.” He shakes his head, looking to Siyeon. “You remember what I told you?” She nods. “Kill her.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Siyeon slams Bora’s head into the ground, sending stars across the fire bender’s vision. Sunny fights against Minji’s hold. “Let go of me! Minji!”</p>
<p>“Sunny, we can’t hurt Siyeon!” the general replies. “She’s family!”</p>
<p>“She’s trying to kill Bora!” Sunny rips herself away from Minji, only for a force to slam into her into the wall. She shakes her head, glaring up at Lord Han. Her eyes widen, seeing the black smoke has surrounded him.</p>
<p>“Siyeon is a strong fighter,” he says. “The perfect one to kill Bora, so you’re not going to interfere.”</p>
<p>Minji looks between Sunny and Siyeon. “Stop her!” Sunny yells, launching herself at Han.</p>
<p>The two trade blows while Minji and Yoohyeon rush to stop Siyeon. In the few minutes since she slammed Bora down, Siyeon’s pulled the fire bender to the fountain. Bora grips the woman’s arms, pleading with the stronger bender. “Please, Siyeon, it’s me. It’s Bora.” No recognition crosses the woman’s face. She says nothing as she forces Bora to the fountain’s edge. Flipping the fire bender around, Siyeon pins her arms behind her, bending her over so that she’s staring at her own reflection in the water. “Siyeon, baby,” Bora cries, fighting to get away from the water. Memories of being drowned flashback in her head as tears drop into the water. “Si-“ The water bender dunks Bora’s head into the water. With the fire bender’s arms pinned, she thrashes around, tears mixing in the water. She tries to pull out of the water, but Siyeon’s hold is too strong. Her vision starts to darken as the lack of oxygen takes its toll.</p>
<p>“Siyeon!” Yoohyeon shouts, tackling the water bender aside.</p>
<p>“Bora!” Minji quickly pulls Bora from the water fountain. “Come on,” she says just as the fire bender throws up the water in her throat before going still. Minji quickly checks for a pulse, sighing in relief when she feels one.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon balls her fist, slamming it into the water bender’s jaw. “You fucking idiot!” She yells, punching Siyeon’s face. The hit causes a cut to form over the water bender’s eyebrow, blood sliding into her hair. “Snap out of it!” Seeing no recollection, Yoohyeon pins her friend down.</p>
<p>Sunny slams her fist into Han’s chest, sending him stumbling. Whatever that black smoke is negates her bending. She doesn’t dare try to Avatar state, feeling it wouldn’t work either. Han grabs the front of her armor while she’s distracted by Bora going still. He throws her over him, slamming her into the ground. “You are nothing, Avatar. A weak and outdated power.” Crawling over her, he pins her arms with his legs, hands wrapping around her neck. “Time to die, Avatar.”</p>
<p>Minji looks around, seeing Siyeon and Yoohyeon unmoving. She looks down at Bora, who still breathes. Her head turns, seeing Lord Han choking her girlfriend. For the first time in her life, she feels despair. <em>We’ve failed. </em>She looks down at Bora, who still has that gash on her jaw, but it’s stopped bleeding. <em>What do we do? What can I do? </em>Her thoughts race, trying to figure out a plan. She looks back to Sunny, only for her eyes to land on her sword that she dropped when she raced for Bora.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” Minji says, moving away from the fire bender, even though she can’t hear her. She grabs her sword before standing up. Minji doesn’t waste a second in rushing Lord Han. Her armor makes more noise than she wants, but it’s too late. She twists her sword, dragging it up several inches, causing blood to drip from the man’s body.</p>
<p>Turning his head, he glares at the blonde. “You-“</p>
<p>Shoving him off of Sunny, Minji kicks him away. Immediately, she kneels beside Sunny, who repeatedly coughs, gaining her breath back in short gasps. The blonde wants to kiss her but knows now isn’t the best time. “Minji,” Sunny rasps, looking at the woman with love. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Before Minji can say anything, they hear a yell of pain. Both look over to see Yoohyeon fall off of Siyeon, whose sword sticks out of the silver-haired girl’s chest. “Yoohyeon!” Minji shouts as Siyeon stands up, casually brushing the dust off her.</p>
<p>The water bender looks at the blonde, smirking. She says nothing as she rips the sword from Yoohyeon’s body, leaving the Daemon writhing in agony. Her eyes land on Bora, who suddenly, stands up. The earth bender realizes what’s happening. Siyeon’s <strong><em>blood bending </em></strong>her. It hasn’t been known to be taught in years, being deemed too dangerous and ethically wrong.</p>
<p>“Siyeon-“</p>
<p>The bender looks up at Minji, only to continue bending Bora towards them. Even blood bending, Siyeon can’t control another person into bending, but she can have Bora fight them. Siyeon forces Bora to attack Minji, but Sunny steps in, blocking the blow. “Minji, you have to stop her.”</p>
<p>Nodding, the blonde rushes forward. She tries to attack Siyeon, but she moves away, able to bend Bora and dodge Minji’s punches. The blonde refuses to use her bending or a weapon. Siyeon has to be there somewhere. She knows it. The “Wolf” was given the name for her physical strength, but Minji has always believed Siyeon’s strength comes from her heart.</p>
<p>“Siyeon, you have to snap out of it. We’re your friends and that’s Bora, the love of your life!”</p>
<p>Sunny looks at Bora, who is still unconscious, eyes closed. If it wasn’t for the blonde bending keeping her head up, Sunny would find the movements ridiculously weirder. “I don’t know what else to do. She doesn’t even recog-“ Eyes going wide, Sunny gasps.</p>
<p>“Sunny, are you-</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Sunny calls to Minji. “He messed with her memories,” Sunny replies to herself. “He broke her down, erased her memories, and turned her into his own machine.” She pushes Bora back, knocking her feet out from under her. “Sorry, Bora.” She bends the castle’s floor over the fire bender’s body. Rushing to Han’s dead body, she slips on his blood, but catching herself. <em>Gross. </em>She pats the body down, searching for something…anything. <em>Please have something. </em>She feels a small cylinder in his pocket. Pulling it out, she looks at the light blue liquid. Writing on the bottle draws her attention. <em>Please do something.</em></p>
<p>“Minji! Pin her!”</p>
<p>Hearing the Avatar’s voice, Minji pushes Siyeon back. The water bender trips over Yoohyeon’s feet, who managed to drag herself down and put her feet behind her friend. Minji rushes forward, hands pinning Siyeon’s arms behind her. “Hurry, Sunny!” Minji yells, feeling the “Wolf” is stronger than she remembers.</p>
<p>Rushing past Yoohyeon, Sunny unscrews the vial's cap, forcing the contents into Siyeon’s mouth. Nothing happens. Siyeon still struggles against Minji’s hold. “Please,” Sunny whispers. She stares at Siyeon’s eyes, managing to see the red recede. “Siyeon?” she questions, glancing at a relieved Minji.</p>
<p>The water bender blinks several times. She looks up at Sunny, no recognition in her eyes. Sunny is about to speak up when Siyeon’s eyes widen, expression shifting to horror. She fights against Minji’s hold. “Bora! Bora, where is she?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Siyeon-“</p>
<p>“Sunny, I fucking almost drowned her so you better fucking tell me,” Siyeon threatens, eyes expressing a mix of rage and fear.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Sunny shakes her head at Minji, who climbs off of her friend.</p>
<p>Immediately, Siyeon looks around for Bora. She rushes to the woman, pulling her body into her arms, sobbing into the girl’s hair. “I’m sorry, Bora. I’m so fucking sorry. Please wake up.”</p>
<p>As much as they want to comfort Siyeon, Minji and Sunny rush over to Yoohyeon, finding her unmoving. The Avatar immediately turns the Daemon on her back, checking the wound while Minji checks for a pulse. “She’s barely breathing, but alive.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Sunny grits her teeth. She sees the wound has stopped bleeding, but it isn’t even trying to heal. Looking up at Minji, Sunny’s eyebrows furrow. The blonde is gone. She looks around, seeing everything’s gone. Sitting alone, she sees her friends are gone, but she still recognizes the castle walls. Her eyes drift back to where she saw Minji, only to see an apparition like her Avatar ancestor before.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello, Sunny. Sorry to just appear like this, but time is of the essence for your friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you help her?” The figure shakes her head. “Can…you tell me how to help her?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, that I can do…But know that this could link you both. No Avatar has done this ritual with a Daemon before.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Yoohyeon is my friend and I refuse to let her die.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Very well. The Avatar state can heal her, but you must share your life force until her own can recover from the trauma she has received. Once you enter that state, the knowledge will be shared with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nodding, Sunny blinks, only to appear back in front of Minji. She sees the woman’s confusion, but closes her eyes, breathing deeply. As the breath is released, she opens her eyes, letting herself enter the Avatar state. She looks down at Yoohyeon, moving one hand over the wound and the other over her own heart. An orange glow forms on the hand over her heart. It slides up into her shoulder, following the arm that leads to her hand over Yoohyeon. The orb collects under her hand, falling into the wound. As soon as it touches Yoohyeon’s skin, both the Daemon and Avatar gasp. Yoohyeon’s eyes open, matching the glow in Sunny’s eyes.</p>
<p>Minji watches in concern and worry. Before she can question anything, Sunny’s eyes return to normal, only to curl up as she collapses. Minji reaches out, catching the Avatar in her hold. She looks over at Yoohyeon, seeing the girl’s wound is completely healed. “What did you do, Sunny?” she whispers, overwhelmed by worry over the day’s events. <em>Please be okay, everyone…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The infirmary in Hainan’s capitol has seen busier days. Most of the beds were full as of two days ago, but the staff have done their best to help the nurse treat wounds before letting the soldiers leave to be with their families. There’s only one bed that remains occupied, and its occupant hasn’t moved in those two days. The nurse on staff has done everything she can to try and get the injured awake, but nothing has helped. She’s resorted to checking on the knight every hour, and yet no change. Like the occupant, there’s another who hasn’t left the infirmary since the knight was laid in that bed. General Jiu hasn’t left the Avatar’s side. She’s barely eaten, only picking off the plates that her friends have brought for her.</p>
<p>“Minji,” Gahyeon greets the blonde, seeing she hasn’t moved since she visited a few hours ago. She sits next to her friend, wrapping her arms around the knight’s waist. “Please come eat something.”</p>
<p>“I have to be here when she wakes up, Gahyeonie,” Minji says, briefly looking at the Princess. Her eyes immediately go back to Sunny’s chest, watching her breathe.</p>
<p>Gahyeon frowns, kissing the woman’s cheek before she gets back up. “I love you, unnie. Please get some rest too.” The knight doesn’t respond, mouthing as she counts Sunny’s breaths. Walking away, the Princess reaches up, wiping a lone tear that falls.</p>
<p>A couple hours later, Siyeon and Yoohyeon walk into the infirmary to visit the two. Ever since Sunny’s been unconscious, Yoohyeon has spent hours in the library with Yubin, searching for a way to get the Avatar to wake up, but they’ve found nothing in those two days. Yoohyeon stormed out after finishing her stack of books, leaving Yubin to continue reading. She ran into Siyeon outside of Bora’s door. Those two haven’t talked much since the other thing went down. Bora forgave Siyeon, but still found it hard to look at the water bender without panicking, thinking back to feeling the water being forced into her mouth. Siyeon wasn’t any better. She couldn’t forgive herself from breaking…for stabbing Yoohyeon…drowning Bora…she couldn’t forgive herself for harming her family. The only reason she even was out of her room was because she needed food.</p>
<p>“Hey, Minji, Sunny,” Yoohyeon greets, sitting across from Minji. She reaches out, brushing some hair behind the Avatar’s ear. Minji looks at her as Yoohyeon starts to talk about her day, just as she did yesterday. “So, we’ve relocated those that wanted to leave Cheju Island…actually when I left earlier, the villagers there were talking about renaming it Solar’s island. They wanted to name it Sunny, but I think they didn’t want to offend you. So far, the village Chief has done his best to takeover where Lord Han left off. He’s definitely already made improvements. I think you’d like him.” She glances up at Minji. “And I’m sure you know, but Minji’s been here…waiting for you to wake up so you shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer.” She looks back at the Avatar, who looks peaceful and content. “Thank you again for saving my life, Sunny. Wake up soon so I can tell you again.” She gets up, smiling at Siyeon, who can’t help but stare at the Avatar, hoping she’ll wake up soon.</p>
<p>Minji sighs, smiling softly at Yoohyeon and Siyeon. She doesn’t blame the latter, knowing she wasn’t at fault for what Han did to her. “Thanks for coming by, you two.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, Minji. We’ll be back tomorrow!” Yoohyeon exclaims, walking with Siyeon back out of the infirmary.</p>
<p>Looking at Sunny, Minji feels her eyes water. “Why won’t you wake up, Sunny?” She questions, leaning forward to press her lips to the Avatar’s forehead. She hasn’t kissed the other’s lips since the morning they left. Even now, she feels it wouldn’t be right since Sunny isn’t awake. “Please come back to me soon.” She lays her head down on the bed, silently sobbing to herself.</p>
<p>Eyes move beneath eyelids…a hand clenches and unclenches…heart rate increases…eyes snap open…</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Close, yet far, from Hainan, a figure impatiently taps his fingers. A few minutes later and a shadowy figure appears in front of him. “…And?” The figure says nothing, kneeling in shame. “Useless.” Watching his hand, he dismisses the shadowy figure, dispersing it from existence. He abruptly stands up, knocking everything off the table behind him in a rage. “Stupid…Useless…” The figure’s black hair stands up. “I…Want…THE AVATAR.” His hair bursts into flames, burning like a torch. “IS IT SO HARD TO ASK FOR A LITTLE BIT OF SUCCESS?” The figure throws a fireball at another shadow figure nearby. “BRING ME THE AVATAR. NOW.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it for this fic!</p>
<p>Just Kidding~ I have Act 2 almost completed....I was gonna post this Act when 2 was completed, but eh I got excited from some positive reactions to this one...Thank you for reading<br/>You can always find me on Twitter @ ot7nightmares</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>